El Rokero y La Camarera (SonAmy)
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Sonic es un rokero muy famoso, y un día consigue salir para dar un paseo por su pueblo. Allí para en un bar y se enamora de una joven camarera rosada. ¿Sentirá lo mismo la camarera por el? ¿que pasará? Una historia SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos! Me gusta mucho escribir, como ya dije, y com terminé "La princesa del agua y el príncipe de fuego", ¡quiero hacer otra historia! Por favor, no os cortéis y enviadme reviews, que los veo y me emociono XD ¡gracias!

Sonic es una gran estrella de rock, siempre destaca entre todos los cantantes, a superado a Mikel Jakson, Justin Beiber, Shakira ect. Sonic siempre estaba con su guitarra, tocando, nunca salía al exterior, y eso le dolía mucho. Su padre, Sony, le había enseñado a correr a la velocidad del sonido, pero cuando murió, su abuelo le enseñó a tocar la guitarra, y por eso Sonic ahora es un guitarrista profesional.

Un día, después de su concierto, Sonic salía con pintalabios por toda la cara.

-¡Valla con las fans!-Dijo quitándose el pintalabios. Entonces miró por la ventana. Era un día perfectamente perfecto. Le entraron muchas ganas de salir, así que se puso una chaqueta con gorro negra, se la echó y salió a la calle. Todo era tal y como recordaba, esas rosas blancas del parque, esos postes de la calle que ahora tenían su cara, esas viejas farolas...todo estaba ahí. Excepto un nuevo bar. Un bar que le extrañó.

-¿Café Bar Rose?-Sonic leyó el letrero.-Nunca lo he visto...a ver como cocinan.-Entró allí, se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó pacientemente al camarero. Mientras, echó un vistazo a las demás mesas. En una de ellas había un echidna rojo peleando con una camarera que era una murciélago.

-¿Entonces, estás seguro de que no quieres dar un paseo con migo, Knucky?-Dijo la murciélago.

-¡Rouge, por favor, en público no!-Dijo Knuckles, muy muy rojo.

-Oh, vamos, si nadie nos mira...además, ¡es una simple pregunta cabeza hueca!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, hoy en el parque a las 7 pero por favor deja de posar así!-Dijo limpiándose la nariz que la tenía llena de sangre. Rouge hizo un signo de "¡toma ya!" y se fue. Sonic volvió a mirar a delante, riéndose por aquella escena. Pero algo, o más bien, alguien llamó más su atención...era una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo y un delantal blanco, que llevaba una bandeja. Caminó hacía Sonic y preguntó:

-¿Que va a tomar, señor?

-P-Pues...yo...-Salió de su shock.-Yo una coca-cola y...¿podría recomendarme algo?

-Bueno...pues yo le recomiendo un Chilli Dog.

-¿¡Chilli Dogs!? ¡No sabía que esa comida tan maravillosa se vendiese aquí! ¡por favor, traeme 10 Chilli Dogs!-Dijo babeando. La chica se rió y se metió en la cocina. En 5 minutos ya tenía los 10 Chilli Dogs y la coca-cola.

-Aquí tiene señor. -Se los dio. Sonic se puso a comer como loco.

-¿La cuenta?-Dijo cuando terminó. La eriza sacó una libreta, hizo unos cálculos rápidos y dijo:

-Son 30 rings.-Sonic sacó su cartera y le dio los 30 rings.

-¡Gracias, y vuelva pronto!

-Por eso no tienes porque preocuparte...-Susurró. Salió de allí, echó un último vistazo al bar, y se dio cuenta de que la eriza lo miraba por una de las ventanas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y la eriza se sonrojó, se puso nerviosa y se fue. Sonic sonrió, cogió carretilla y se fue a su casa. Estaba decidido, quería conocerla mejor, y saber con certeza porqué su corazón se aceleró al verla.

Continuara...

Nya, mi primer capítulo es súper corto pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado! saludos!


	2. El concierto

Hola! Aquí la parte 2. Espero que esta historia se lea...dejadme reviews...si queréis...

Sonic llegó a su camarote. Se quitó la chaqueta y la guardó. Se sentó en una silla frente al espejo. Allí se miró a si mismo un rato...entonces entró su mánager: Tails.

-¡Sonic, Sonic! ¡Pronto te tocará salir a escena!

-Aha...-Sonic pasaba de Tails. Se seguía mirando al espejo. Tails entró apurado, lo cogió de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¡SONIC, SONIC, SONIC! ¡TIENES QUE SALIR A ESCENA!-Gritó. Sonic volteó al espejo.

-Aha...-Volvió a decir.

-Sabía que le gustaba su cara, pero tampoco es para esto...-Susurró.-¡Ya se!

Se fue de la habitación y luego volvió a entrar.

-¡Sonic, ¿sabes qué?! ¡Yo dimito!-Gritó.

-Aha...-Contestó. Tails volvió a irse, y luego entró.

-¡Mira Sonic, un Chilli Dogs!

-Aha...-

Tails le restregó el Chilli Dog por las narices, pero nada.

-¡Debes estar muy enfermo para no querer un Chilli Dogs! ¡Que venga un doctor, que venga una ambulancia, que venga alguien!

-¡CAYATE YA, TAILS!-Gritó. Tails se quedó en shok.

-Valla, creí que el "señor cantante" solo sabía decir "aha".-Se burló.

-¿Que quieres?

-¡Tu concierto está a punto de empezar!

-¡TONTO, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?!-Gritó. (A Tails se le puso una gota en la cabeza estilo anime)

-Empiezas dentro de 5 minutos.-Fue lo único que dijo y se fue. Sonic cogió su guitarra y salió a la calle. Allí lo esperaban apurados sus dos hermanos: Manic, el que tocaba la batería, y Sonia, la que cantaba.

-¿¡Se puede saber donde has estado!?-Le gritaron.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Al escenario!-Gritó el también.

Los tres salieron al escenario, Sonia se puso en medio del escenario, dio un paso a delante y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-¡¿Estáis listos para la música?!-

Todo el público gritaba enloquecido, gritando los nombres de los tres, y diciendo cosas como: "¡Te quiero! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Eres genial!" También levantaban letreros con sus nombres, la mayoría de las chicas levantaba el letrero de "¡Te quiero Sonic!" Y las demás "¡Te quiero Manic!" Y todos los chicos "¡Te quiero Sonia!".

Los hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, no les daba mucha importancia. En lo que pensaban mientras daban el concierto, era en como luego huir de las fans. Sonic buscó rápidamente con la mirada a ver si veía entre las fans a esa joven camarera, pero no estaba. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió tocando.

Después...

Acabó el concierto, Sonic, Manic y Sonia salieron corriendo del escenario, no querían encontrarse con los fans, para su desgracia, se encontraron.

-¡Chicas, chicas, dejadme en el suelo!-Gritó Manic.

-¡Chicos, cuidado con mi falda!-Gritó sonrojada Sonia.

-¡No me deis besos en la cara!-Gritó Sonic.

Una hora y media después...

-Valla, esas fans siempre me dejan igual.-Sonic entró en su habitación muy enfadado, con pintalabios por toda la cara. Entonces se le iluminó la cara.

-Ya se que hacer para animarme.-

Se lavó la cara para quitarse el pintalabios, luego se puso una chaqueta negra y salió. Llegó al Café Bar Rose.

Continuará...

Dejadme reviews, si no me pongo triste TT-TT nos vemos!


	3. Los celos de Sonic

Bien, aquí la parte 3. ¡Espero que os guste! Y dejadme reviews ;)

Sonic estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante cuando...

-¿¡Sonic!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-Gritó alguien. Sonic se dio la vuelta, y vio que era Tails.

-¿¡Tails!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-Gritó también.

-¡Soooooooo...!-Sonic le tapó la boca.

-¡Vuelve a decir mi nombre y eres zorro muerto!-Susurró. Tails tragó saliva, asintió y Sonic le dejó hablar.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-Simplemente, se me antojó un Chilli Dogs.-Rió Sonic.

-Pero aún así no me parece buena idea que salgas a la calle así como así, podrías avisar.

-Lo mismo digo yo. -Sarcástico-¿Que aria yo, si mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial desapareciera? ¡Me moriría!

-Si, ya claro.-Tails recordó como esa misma mañana dijo que dimitía y como Sonic pasaba olímpicamente de él.-Si, te morirías fijo.-Sarcástico.

-Por cierto...¿que haces aquí?-

Reinó el silencio. Tails se sonrojó como nunca.

-Esto...eh...yo...-No sabía que excusa poner.-Solo se me antojó...un refresco de naranja.-

-Oh, bien...-Sin fiarse mucho.-Bueno, vamos juntos.-Sonic y Tails entraron, pero antes, Tails se paró, miró al parque, dio un suspiro y entró con Sonic. Se sentaron en un lugar cercano a la barra. Sonic miró a su alrededor. Se quedó paralizado al ver esto:

La camarera rosada estaba hablando con un erizo negro con mechas rojas. Sonic sintió algo que nunca había notado.

-¿Sonic? ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Tails. Sonic no le contestó. Tails desvió la mirada hacia donde miraba Sonic. Enseguida vio a la eriza y al erizo.

-Ah, ya se que pasa...-Susurró.-¡Camarera! ¡Eh! ¡Camarera!-La llamó. La eriza volteó.

-Disculpa, Shadow, pero tengo que trabajar.

-Asta luego, linda.-Dijo seductor. La eriza se sonrojó y fue a ver a los clientes.

-¿Si, que quieres tomar?

-¿Quien es ese erizo?-Se limitó a preguntar Sonic, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ese extraño. La eriza no entendió.

-Disculpa a mi amigo, esta un poco nervioso.-Se disculpó Tails. La eriza le sonrió.-Por cierto, ¿puedo saber como te llamas?

-Si, me llamo Amy Rose.-

-Ah, yo soy Miles Prower, pero todos me llaman Tails.

-Encantada Tails.-Luego miró a Sonic.-¿Y el es...?

-Lo siento, el no dice su nombre así como así.-

-Esta bien...-

-¿Y el quien es?-Volvió a preguntar Sonic.

-Bueno...el es Shadow the Hedgehog, un cliente que se pasa por aquí a menudo.

-¿Solo un cliente?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?

-Porque hace nada te a llamado "linda".

-¡Es un amigo!-Dijo, enfadada.

-Lo siento, Amy, no quería que te enfadaras.-Con esto, Amy se quedó cortada.

-Oh, bueno, no pasa nada.

-¡Linda, ¿puedes venir?!-Le gritó Shadow. Con solo oír "Linda" a Sonic se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Suerte que llevaba la chaqueta con el gorro, si no, habría montado un espectáculo. Amy se acercó a el.

-¿Que quieres, Shadow?

-¿Vienes esta noche a dar un paseo con migo?-

Sonic se iba a levantar de la silla y darle un puñetazo en las narices pero...

-Lo siento pero no.-Fue la respuesta de Amy.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo doble turno esta noche.

-Oh, vamos Amy, ¿no podrías dejar de trabajar al menos un día?

-Lo siento, pero me resulta bastante imposible.

-Bueno, de acuerdo...¿otro día a lo mejor?

-No se...supongo que ya veremos...-Amy se fue, la estaban llamando de nuevo.

Amy trabajaba más que ninguna empleada del local. Shadow la miraba con pena, y Sonic decidió acercarse a el.

-¡No, Sonic, no te metas en líos!-Susurró Tails.

-No aré nada malo, Tails, nada malo.

Sonic se acercó al extraño Shadow.

-¡Amy, Amy, Amy! ¡Sube ahora mismo!-Gritó alguien.

-Por favor..Caos...ayúdame...-Susurró Amy y fue donde la llamaban.

Continuara...

¿Quien es Shadow? ¿Que quiere Sonic hablar con el? ¿Quién llamo a Amy? No os perdáis el próximo capi!


	4. Conociendo al rival

Hola! Aquí el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste y dejad reviews!

Sonic se acercó a aquel extraño Shadow. Al principio, Shadow lo miró con desprecio, y luego pasó de el.

-Hola, ¿como te llamas?-Preguntó sociable Sonic.

-No te interesa.-Respondió bebiendo su refresco.

-¿Tan mala es la pregunta?

-¿Tan difícil es de entender el concepto "larga té"? ¿eh?-Dijo fríamente.

-Oye, si tu supieras con quien estas hablando...

-¿Si, en serio? ¿Con quien estoy hablando?-Sarcástico.

-Estás hablando con Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Si, ya, claro.-Volvió a beber. Sonic se quitó el gorro, haciendo que Tails se pusiera nervioso, pero nadie le miró ni dijo nada. Esto, a Sonic lo extrañó. Luego, Shadow empezó a reír.

-Es un disfraz bastante logrado, blue, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarnos.

-¡Que si, que soy el verdadero Sonic!-Gritó.

-No me digas-Sarcástico.-¿Quieres un pin o una medalla?- Esto a Sonic lo enfureció. Apretó el puño e intentó darle un golpe en la cara, pero Shadow le cogió la mano antes de que parase en su cara.

-Eres muy lento, Blue.- ¿Lento? ¿Lento? Aquel tipo había llamado a Sonic...¿lento? Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Sonic por unos instantes. Antes de que volvieran a pelear, algo captó más su atención. Por las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo, bajaba Amy. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un brazo con una venda. Sonic y Shadow se asustaron al verla de ese modo. Corriendo hacía ella.

-¿¡Amy, estás bien!?-Gritó Sonic.

-¿¡Que te ha pasado!?-Gritó Shadow.

-No es nada chicos...-Dijo secándose las lágrimas.-Solo fui a la cocina, y sin querer me corté con el cuchillo.

-¿¡Como un cuchillo de cocina puede hacerte esta raja tan profunda!?-Gritó Shadow.

-¡Además! ¿¡Como el cuchillo a llegado asta ahí!?-Gritó Sonic.

-Ya...chicos...estáis exagerando...-Luego empezó a caminar.-Y si me disculpáis, tengo que trabajar.- Cuando Amy ya estaba lo suficiente lejos, Shadow susurró:

-Es la sexta vez de esta semana...

-¿Como que la sexta vez?-Preguntó Sonic. Shadow le miró.

-Nada que te interese, Blue...- Shadow empezó a caminar, pero Sonic lo cogió del brazo.

-Asta que no me expliques que le sucede a Amy, no te dejaré en paz.-

Shadow soltó una risa.

-Lo siento, pero si quieres que te cuente algo, tendrás que decirme quien eres.

-¡Soy Sonic the Hedgehog!

-Eso ya no cuela.

-Te lo demostraré.-Sonic miró a sus lados, y vio a un chico en la calle tocar la guitarra. Salió corriendo hacía allí.

-¿Me prestas tu guitarra?

-¡No, es solo mía!-Contestó el chico. Sonic se la quitó.

-Enseguida te la devuelvo.-

-¡Hey!-

Sonic entró en el local, y empezó a tocar la guitarra delante de todos. Todos quedaron en shok. Sonic terminó.

-¿Ya me crees?-

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Sonic le devolvió la guitarra al chico y le pidió perdón. Luego volteó a ver a Shadow.

-Bien, ¿me lo contarás?

-...No.-Fue su respuesta.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Ya te dije quien soy!

-Ya lo se, pero no cuento la vida de mis amigos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No se lo diré a nadie! ¡Además, yo quiero ayudarla!

-Esta bien...esta bien...vamos a fuera.-

Sonic se echó el gorro y salió a fuera con Shadow.

-Yo no se mucho sobre Amy, ella mantiene su vida en secreto, solo sé que pocas veces sale de este bar, a veces pienso que vive aquí. Además, muchas veces, a lo largo de la semana, alguien la llama desde el segundo piso. Ella sube y cuando baja está llena de heridas que dudo que se haya hecho con material de cocina.

-Entiendo...-Pensó.-¿Y nada más?

-Ya te dije...que ella no cuenta su vida.

-¿sabes cuando está libre?

-Los domingos descansa...es el único día que descansa. Quiero invitarla a salir, a dar una vuelta.-

Sonic se le quedó mirando, como diciendo: "Si a ti te gusta, tendremos que ser rivales" pensó.

-¿Y a ti que te ha dado?-Preguntó Shadow, al verlo con cara de shok.

-No, nada, nada.

-No me digas que le has echado el ojo a Amy.

-¿Q-Que? ¡Si a penas la conozco!

-Esta bien...porque ya tengo suficiente con un rival.-

Sonic pensó: "A dicho...¿un rival?" Sonic miró al parque y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Tails sentado.

-¿Que hace ahí Tails?-Susurró.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Le miró Shadow.

-No, no, nada, nada.-Distraído.-Tengo que irme.

-Vale. Nos vemos blue.- Shadow se fue, y Sonic se puso detrás de los matorrales a ver a Tails. Tails parecía hablar solo (o una planta tapaba a la otra persona...)

-Perdón por retrasarme, me surgió un imprevisto.

-Oh, no pasa nada Tails, de todas formas yo estaba llegando tarde.-Rió la otra persona. Sonic se quedó mirando, pero no podía moverse más de la cuenta, o se darían cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Como te va el trabajo?

-Ya ves, como siempre, ser el mánager de una estrella no es fácil.

-Tampoco ser la jardinera lo es.-

-Por cierto, muy lindos esos rosales blancos.

-Oh, gracias. Me encantan las flores, ya lo sabes.

-Igual que le gustaban a ella...

-Si...-Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Te apetece ir a verla?

-Siempre me apetece.-

Tails y la chica se fueron. Como la chica iba delante, Sonic no pudo ver quien era, pero los siguió. Ambos se pararon en una tumba cercana. En la tumba había una semilla en un jarrón, que estaba por ahora creciendo.

-Todavía la extraño.-Dijo con pena Tails.

-Ya lo sé, Tails, yo también la extraño. Éramos los tres mosqueteros.-Rió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mejor, nos vamos. ¿Que te parece?

-Si, será lo mejor.-

Ambos se fueron y Sonic se acercó a aquella tumba. En ella leyó: ...

Continuará...

¿Quien es el tercer enamorado de Amy? ¿Quien era esa chica con la que hablaba Tails? ¿De quien era esa tumba? No os perdáis el próximo capi!


	5. Un misterio que será resuelto

Bien, aquí el capítulo 5. Perdón por tardar!

Sonic miró la tumba donde antes había estado Tails y esa chica extraña. En la tumba ponía:

_Aquí yace Cosmo the Plant. Todos tus amigos y tu familia te extrañan._

-¿Quien es Cosmo?-Susurró Sonic. Miró a su alrededor. Tails ya no estaba. Se levantó y se fue.

Sonic quería conocer más a Amy, entonces fue al Café Bar Rose. Enseguida la vio.

-Ah, otra vez tú. Hola.-Saludó Amy.

-Hola Amy. Quería preguntarte...¿cuando acaba tu turno?

-Bueno...hoy tengo doble turno...me voy a las 4 de la mañana.

-Valla, ¿no crees que trabajas demasiado?

-A veces trabajo asta las 7 de la mañana...pero no, estoy bien así.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Como te llamas?

-Pues yo...-Aún no estaba listo para decirle a Amy que él era Sonic.-Oh, mira, allí está Tails. Tengo que irme, ¿vale?

-Bueno, ya nos veremos.-Amy volvió a su trabajo. Sonic se dio la vuelta, y por segunda vez, vio al echidna rojo discutir con la murciélago.

-Por favor Rouge, compréndeme...

-Oh, vamos Knucky, ¿no puedes dar un paseo conmigo hoy?

-No, Rouge, hoy no puedo.-

-Oh, vamos...-Rouge hizo una pose sexy. A Knuckles le sangró la nariz.

-Está bien, está bien, iré a un paseo contigo, pero por favor, vete a trabajar.

-¡Bien!-Rouge se fue a trabajar. Se acercó a Amy.-Hola Amy.

-Hola Rouge.

-¿Hoy tenemos mucha clientela?

-Bueno, lo de siempre.

-Ya...por cierto, ¿hoy te ha...?

-Si, la verdad.

-Pobrecita.-Le acarició la mejilla.-¿Puedo verla?

-Aquí está.-Amy le enseñó el brazo donde llevaba la venda. Rouge quedó horrorizada.

-Se pasa un montón contigo, esto no es justo.-Gruñó.

-Pero ya sabes que no puedo decirle nada.

-Pero Amy, no puedes seguir así.

-No importa, ya me he acostumbrado.-Sonrió.-Ahora coge tu bandeja, que hay que trabajar.-

Amy se alejó. La murciélago la miró con lástima, y luego volvió a trabajar. Sonic se había enterado de todo. Le extrañó aquello.

-Lo sabía...sabía que no te lo habías hecho tu.-Susurró. Salió del bar. Allí vio al echidna rojo. Decidió acercarse a el.

-Hola.-Saludó. El echidna le miró.

-Hola.-Contestó sin ganas y mirando a otro lado.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Knuckles the Echidna. ¿Es un interrogatorio?

-No, no, solo quería saber.-Sonrió.-Yo soy Sonic the...

-Si, ya sé que eres ese famoso Sonic, te vi tocar la guitarra en el bar.

-Vale.-Se sentó a su lado.-¿Esa era tu novia?-

El echidna se sonrojó.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡NO!-Gritó.

-Pero si he visto como ligaba contigo ahí dentro.

-¡Pero es ella! ¡Yo no ligo!

-¿No me digas?-Sonrió pícaramente.-Le has concedido el capricho de salir a dar un paseo, si no te gustara, le habrías dicho que no.

-¡Pero era para que me dejara en paz!

-También, si no te gustara, no te habría sangrado la nariz al verla "sexy".

-...-Knuckles se quedó cortado.-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- Dijo al final.

Sonic rió.

-Bueno, ya vale.-Sonic paró de reir.-Quería preguntarte sobre ella.-

Knuckles le miró como diciendo: "¡¿Me la vas a quitar?!"

-¡No te la voy a quitar, solo quiero saber sobre su trabajo!-Dijo. Knuckles suspiró de alivio.

-Bien, ¿que quieres saber?

-¿Ella es amiga de la camarera Amy Rose?

-Si, lo es.

-¿Te dice algo?

-No, solo me dijo que es simpática y eso.

-Esta bien...-Luego pensó "Knuckles no sabe mucho..."-Si no te importa, tengo que irme.

-Si, claro.-Miró a otro lado.

-Bueno, adiós.-

Sonic se fue, y de camino al auditorio, vio a Tails.

-¡Hey Tails! ¡Estoy aquí!-Lo llamó.

-Ah, hola Sonic.

-¿Con quien as estado?-Soltó.

-¿A-A que te refieres?-Dijo nervioso.

-Te he visto en el parque hablar con alguien.

-¿¡Me has estado espiando!?

-Dedicate a lo que te pregunto. ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Y de quien era esa tumba?

-¿Que? ¿Has dicho tumba? ¿La as visto? Oh, vaya...-Se puso triste.

-Vamos Tails, cuéntame.

-Lo siento Sonic, pero es muy doloroso para mi...

-Dicen que cuando cuentas algo te sientes mejor.

-¿En serio? Si es así...

-Venga, cuéntamelo todo.

Continuará...

En el próximo capítulo, Tails desvelará su pasado. ¡No os lo perdáis!


	6. El Pasado de Tails

El pasado de Tails. Todo lo narra Tails. Por cierto, si queréis que cuelgue hoy dos historias (por ser fin de semana) dejad reviews!

* * *

_Todo ocurrió hace tiempo...cuando yo tan solo tenía 8 años, me hice amigo de dos chicas: Cosmo the Plant y Cream the Rabbit_

_Éramos muy amigos, demasiado, era pura hermandad. Nos llamaban "Los tres mosqueteros". Aquellos tiempos eran muy buenos, siempre estábamos jugando a la pelota, divirtiéndonos. Cream era como mi hermanita pequeña...pero Cosmo...ella para mi era algo más...siempre sentí cierta atracción hacia ella. Y un día, acabamos siendo más que amigos. Nos cogíamos de la mano y paseábamos, nos echábamos a cuestas a Cream, porque era más pequeña, jugábamos a mamás y papás, y a muchas cosas más. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Pero un día..._

_Jugando a la pelota..._

_-¡Cógela Tails!-Me gritó Cosmo. Sin querer, no pude atraparla._

_-¡Lo siento!-Me disculpé._

_-No pasa nada, un error lo tiene cualquiera.-Me dijo Cosmo. La observé un rato, y sin darme cuenta, la pelota rodó a la carretera._

_-¡Ya voy yo a buscarla!-Nos dijo alegre Cream. Ella caminó a la carretera, Cosmo y yo nos preocupamos y fuimos a verla._

_-¡Cream, regresa!-Le grité._

_-¡Es muy peligroso cruzar sin mirar!-Le gritó Cosmo. Pero pasó lo que no queríamos que pasara. Un coche se acercó a mucha velocidad. Cream quedó paralizada por el miedo y no pudo moverse. Yo también me asusté mucho al pensar que perdería a mi mejor amiga, pero Cosmo no se quedó quieta. Salió a la carretera y empujó a Cream, salvándole la vida...pero...no se salvó a si misma. Yo no me lo podía creer, era demasiado cruel, pensé que había sido mi culpa, por dejar escapar la pelota y por no hacer nada para salvar a Cream. Si yo no hubiera sido un cobarde y hubiera atrapado a Cream, podríamos a ver volado y esquivado al coche...pero no lo hice. Cosmo murió ese día, ese maldito día que yo nunca olvidaré...nunca...me sentía...tan culpable...y Cream también. No paraba de echarse la culpa a si misma y lloraba. Día y noche, ella estaba a punto de enfermar como siguiera así. En el lugar donde Cosmo murió, encontré una semilla. Una semilla de color verde al igual que ella. Yo y Cream la plantamos en un lindo jarrón que hoy día está al lado de la tumba de Cosmo. Pero seguíamos igual. Pero yo te conocí a ti, Sonic, y tu me hiciste sentir mejor, aún sin contarte mi pasado, pude volver a sonreír gracias a ti. Por otro lado, Cream conoció a una chica llamada Tikal, que hizo que se sintiera mejor. Porque Tikal nos decía, a los dos, que allá arriba, en un lugar mejor, ese lindo lugar donde va la gente buena, Cosmo nos miraba, y decía que no fue culpa nuestra y que nos quería, que no nos pusiéramos tristes por su partida, y que ella siempre estaría en nuestro corazón...para siempre..._

-Y esa es la historia.

-La chica con la que te vi hablar...¿era Cream, verdad?

-Si, era Cream.

-Lo siento mucho Tails.-Dijo abrazándolo.

-La verdad...como tu dijiste...ahora me siento mejor.

-¡Bien dicho amigo! ¡Venga, límpiate las lágrimas y vamos al auditorio!-

Sonic y Tails se fueron. Pero por última vez, Tails miró al cielo y susurró:

-Siempre estarás conmigo... y yo lo presiento.-Se fue corriendo detrás de Sonic.

Continuara...

Tails tiene un pasado algo triste...pobre Cosmo...no os perdáis...el siguiente capítulo...(si queréis que cuelgue otro capítulo hoy, dejad reviews)


	7. El Paseo Nocturno

Me dejasteis reviews, así que como prometí, aquí el capítulo 5. Espero que os guste ^^

Sonic se encontraba en un prado verde...lleno de plantas, pero lo que más había, era rosas blancas. No se sabe por qué. Entonces oyó un grito.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic ayúdame!-Se le oyó gritar a alguien. Sonic se dio la vuelta y vio a Amy, y un erizo detrás la agarraba...y en ese momento...

-¡Amy!-Sonic se despertó agitado. Estaba soñando. Aún era de noche.-Por caos, era una pesadilla...pero no he podido ver al erizo...bueno, un sueño es un sueño.-Suspiró. Sonic había perdido el sueño.-Me parece que me voy a pasear.-Se levantó, se puso su chaqueta negra de siempre y salió. No miró la hora, pero eran las 4 de la mañana. Quería pasar por el Café Bar Rose, por si todo iba bien. A lo lejos vio a Amy, salir del restaurante y cerrándolo.

-Al fin acabó mi turno...-Se le oyó decir. Empezó a andar.

-¡Hey Amy! ¡Hola!-Le gritó Sonic. Amy se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, ¡hola!-Le respondió.

-¿A acabado tu turno?

-Si, me iba a casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si, será mejor para mi, no me gusta caminar por la noche.

-Pues vamos.-Sonic y Amy empezaron a caminar, y Sonic aprovechó y le preguntó cosas.

-Oye Amy...¿cuantos años tienes?

-Yo 16.

-¿Tan joven y trabajando? Yo tengo 18, y eso ya es compresible.

-Oh, bueno...hay cosas que no se pueden contar...¿sabes?

-Si, perdona, no quería parecer grosero.

-No lo pareces.-Sonrió.

-Por cierto...¿que opinas de la celebridad, Sonic the Hedgehog?

-¿Ese guitarrista tan famoso que sale en todas partes? Bueno, he de decir que es lindo...-Sonic se sonrojó.-Pero también que no sabe lo que tiene.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo, fingiendo sonreír. Y es que las palabras de Amy, le habían desanimado.

-Bueno, por lo que he podido observar, sus fans lo animan mucho y lo aman mucho, pero el parece despreciarlos.

-¡Que va, no los desprecia! ¡Son ellos, que lo tienen agobiado!-Se defendió Sonic.

-¿Acaso conoces a Sonic, como para decirlo?

-Más que conocerlo...-Se quitó la capucha.-Yo soy Sonic.

-¿Q-Que?-Amy empezó a sudar frío (Que significa que se puso nerviosa)-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Yo no te quería ofender! ¡Yo...yo...!

-No me ofendo, Amy, no te preocupes.-Sonrió.-Solo digo que me tienen agobiado, por eso huyo de ellos. Pero no los desprecio.

-Ah, vale.-Amy se quedó mirando a Sonic.-Increíble que yo esté hablando con el gran Sonic the Hedgehog.-Susurró. Sonic se sonrojó porque la oyó.

-Oye Amy...

-¿Si?

-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, Sonic.- Ambos sonrieron. Llegaron a la casa de Amy.-Esta es mi casa. ¿Quieres pasar y quedarte un rato?

-¿Como? ¿No tienes sueño?

-A veces trabajo asta las 7 de la mañana. Aún no tengo mucho sueño.-Sonrió. Sonic aceptó a entrar. Era una linda casa. Tenía las paredes rosadas, tenía unos muebles fucsias y algunos de color castaño. Había cuadros en la pared.

-Que casa tan bonita, Amy.

-Gracias Sonic.-Sonrió.-Sientate mientras yo preparo un té.

-Vale.-

Amy se metió en la cocina, mientras, Sonic miraba los cuadros. En algunos salía ella sola, luego vio unos en los que salía con Shadow, cosa por la que se puso celoso. También salía con otros erizos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Que miras tanto, Sonic?-Preguntó Amy, entrando en la sala.

-Oh, nada, nada, solo miraba los cuadros.

-Oh, vale. Bueno, tomate el té, no quiero que te lo bebas frío.

-Gracias Amy.-Se sentó enfrente de ella y se lo bebió.

-¿Como es que trabajas tanto?

-Solo te diré...-Desanimada.-Obligación...

-¿Como que obligación?-

Amy suspiró.

-Olvídalo.-Sonrió. Cambió de tema.-Oye Sonic, ¿quienes son tus amigos?

-Bueno, ya conoces a Tails, también se puede decir que Shadow es mi amigo y también Knuckles the echidna.

-Ah, el novio de Rouge.-Sonrió.

-Pues si, pero cuando le dije eso a Knuckles se puso rojo y gritó que no.-Ambos rieron.

-Y tu, ¿tienes novia?

-No, ninguna me ha gustado lo suficiente. ¿Y tú?

-No.-Esto impresionó a Sonic.

-¿Shadow no es tu novio?-Amy se sonrojó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo mi amigo!

-Pero si te llamó "linda"-

-Ya, pero es lo mismo que si tu...tu...hermana te dijera "guapo".

-¿Shadow es tu hermano?

-¡No, solo lo considero un hermano!-Se puso roja. Sonic rió.

-Bueno, Amy, no hace falta que te enfades.-

-Bueno...-Amy se levantó y se sentó en el sofá.-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

-Si no te importa...-Sonic se sentó al lado de Amy.

-Por cierto, ¿que hacías por la calle a estas horas?

-Bah, no podía dormir.

-Ya veo...-Amy bostezó. Tenía sueño.

-Si necesitas dormir...yo me voy...

-No te vayas...-Volvió a bostezar. Amy fue entornando los ojos asta que su cabeza acabó en el pecho de Sonic. Allí se durmió. Sonic se sonrojó.

-Amy...-Le acarició el flequillo y la sujetó para que no se cayera.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré de cualquier cosa.-Susurró, aún sonrojado. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

-Ah, estaba aquí.-Dijo. Tumbó a Amy en la cama. Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse...

-No...dejadme ir...por favor...-Decía Amy en sueños. Sonic se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-No me pegues...por favor...-Decía casi llorando. Sonic empezó a calmarla:

-Amy, no te preocupes, estoy aquí y nadie te hará daño.- Amy se tranquilizó. Sonic tenía curiosidad por saber algo...cogió la mano de Amy y le tomó el pulso. Sus latidos no estaban acelerados, y en palabras de amor, significa que no está enamorado de alguien.

-Oh valla, aún no le gusto...-susurró. Se levantó y se fue. Y mientras caminaba, decía:

-Pero lo conseguiré, Amy, conseguiré que te enamores de mi.

Continuará...


	8. Unos hermanos sabiondos

Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 6. Hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^ y si me dejáis reviews cuelgo más hoy ^^

Ya había llegado la mañana. Sonic se había levantando con mucho ánimo. Se duchó y se puso sus zapatillas.

-Hola Sonic.-Dijo Sonia entrando a su habitación.

-Ah, hola Sonia.

-¿Por qué estás tan alegre?

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

-Te seré sincera.-Se sentó en una silla.-Como últimamente no estás en tu habitación con tus imaginaciones extrañas, yo y Manic nos preocupamos un poco.

-No es nada, Sonia.

-¿Donde as estado estos últimos días, si se puede saber?

-Por ahí.

-No me lo quieres contar, ¿eh?

-No.

-¿Prefieres decírselo a Manic?

-No, no quiero contárselo a Manic, no te lo quiero contar, no se lo quiero contar a nadie.

-¡Hay que ver como eres, Sonic!-Gritó enfadada.

-Lo que tu digas.-Pensó como librarse de ella.-¡Sonia, Sonia!

-¿¡Que, que!?

-¡Tienes la ropa manchada!

-¿¡QUE!?-Sonia se miró al espejo, y vio una minúscula mancha de maquillaje en su camisa.-¡OH NO!-Se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-Nunca falla.-Dijo Sonic tumbándose en la cama. Luego cambió a serio.-Aún me pregunto quien era el erizo que salió a mi sueño. Pero a lo mejor no es real.-Se puso una mano en la cabeza.-Bueno, creo que me voy al...

-¡¿Puedes estarte quieto?!

-¡Estate quieta tu!

-¡No lo oigo!

-¡Cáyate, nos descubrirá!- Se oyó detrás de la puerta. Sonic se dirigió allí, abrió la puerta y cayeron al suelo sus dos hermanos: Sonia y Manic.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTAIS ESPIANDO!?-Gritó sin más.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Espiando!? ¡¿Quien te está espiando?!-Gritó Manic.

-No te hagas el tonto...-Dijo con mirada amenazante. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo confesaremos.-Suspiró Sonia.-Te espiamos porque queremos saber que te ronda en la cabeza.

-¿¡No podéis comprender que yo tengo una vida!?

-Si lo comprendemos, Sonic, pero solo queríamos saber a quien le has...-Sonia le tapó la boca a Manic.

-¡Dilo y eres erizo muerto!-Le dijo.

-¿Que me ibas a decir, Manic?

-¡NADA, NADA!-Gritó Sonia. Sonic no lo aguantó más y cogió a Sonia por los hombros y la pegó a la pared.

-Dime que es o eres eriza muerta.-Dijo amenazante. Por primera vez, Sonia temió a Sonic.

-¡Esta bien, te lo diré pero sueltame, me haces daño!-Gritó. Sonic la soltó.

-Lo siento Sonia, es que me habéis enfadado un poco.

-fffff lo que tu digas.-Se frotó los brazos.-Queríamos saber a quien le has echado el ojo.-

Sonic se sonrojó como nunca.

-¿Q-Q-Que quieres decir?

-Venga, Manic y yo sabemos muy bien como se comporta uno cuando está enamorado.

-Si, ya, claro, como si supierais lo que se siente.- Sonia se sonrojó un poco y Manic...nada.

-Espera un segundo, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado, Sonia?

-Si, algunas veces e tenido mi propia vida amorosa.-Se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Y tu, Manic?

-Yo si me he enamorado, y MUCHAS veces, pero nunca he conseguido nada.-Dijo como si tal cosa.

-Venga chicos, hagamos un trato. Vosotros me decís el nombre de uno de vuestros ligues y yo os digo como se llama la chica a la que le he echado el ojo. ¿Vale?.

-Si, vale.-Aceptaron.

-Tú primero, Sonia.

-Salí un tiempo con un chico llamado Bartleby.

-¿Y tú, Manic?

-A ver que piense...una chica a la que le he echado el ojo...a ver...¡ya sé! Por unos años estuve enamorado de Amy Rose.-

Sonic se quedó en shok mientras ponía una cara de "¡¿WTF?!" pero no lo estaba soñando. Manic había dicho que le gustaba Amy. La misma Amy que trabajaba en el Café Bar Rose, la misma Amy que era tan hermosa, la misma Amy que le había robado el corazón a Sonic.

-Pero solo fue 1 año, 3 meses y 8 días.-

-Valla, que bien llevaste la cuenta.-Se rió Sonia.-Y ahora tu, Sonic. ¿Quien te gusta?

-Pues...me gusta...-Sonic pensaba como le diría a Manic que le gustaba Amy.

-Vamos, dilo.-Insistió Sonia. Sonic no sabía que hacer, así que votó por inventarse un nombre y mentir.-Pués se llama Sofía the Hedgehog.-Dijo al final.

-Oh, no la conozco. ¿Como es?

-Pues...es una chica realmente dulce y bonita.-Dijo pensando en Amy.-Me pierdo en sus ojos color verde jade y cuando sonríe, parece un ángel.-

A Sonic se le iba a caer la baba, de no ser por el guantazo que le dio Manic en la espalda.

-¡Eso es Sonic!-Sonrió.-¿Y como vas con ella? ¿Ya sois novios?

-Más quisiera...-Susurró.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.-Sonrió Sonia. Sonic no entendió.-Vamos a ponerte guapo para ella.

-¿Q-QUE? Vosotros...¿¡darme consejos a mi!?-

Y es que los hermanos de Sonic no eran precisamente los mejores consejeros para ligar.

-Vamos, Sonic, se bueno y haznos caso.

-¡No no y no!

-Venga, ¿no quieres ver a la chica de tus sueños corriendo a tus brazos?-Insistió Sonia. Sonic lo visualizó en su mente, Amy corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo mientras decía "¡Oh, Sonic, que guapo estás!". Sonic babeó un poco.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, no me cambiéis mucho.

-No, solo con un arreglo por aquí y un toque especial por allá bastará.-

Manic y Sonia sentaron a Sonic en una silla. Sonia le echó colorete blanco asta que la cara le quedó tan pálida como la de un vampiro. Manic, por su parte, le puso una pajarita (o moño) súper grande y de color rojo en el pecho.

-¿Como me veo?-Preguntó Sonic.

-Genial, hermanito. Ahora, ve a conquistar a tu dama.-Sonrió Sonia.

-¿Que hora es?-Quiso saber.

-Las 7:30 de la mañana.

-¡Genial!-

Sin más que hablar, Sonic salió corriendo. Fue primero al Café Bar Rose. Antes de entrar al bar, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, porque vio a Shadow hablando con Rouge.

-Entonces, ¿a que hora viene Amy?

-Parece que la jefa a sido algo considerada con ella y por primera vez en la vida le ha dicho que venga a las 8 en vez de a las 6.

-Pobre, trabaja mucho.-

Sonic lo oyó todo. Y fue corriendo a la casa de Amy. Enseguida llegó. Se escondió detrás de un árbol asta que la vio salir. Ella bostezó.

-Hora de trabajar...-Dijo.-Me pregunto donde estará Sonic...-Susurró. Cerrró la puerta y cuando se dio la vuelta...

-Hey, Babe...hoy es tu día de suerte.

Continuara...

Dejad reviews y no os lo perdáis!


	9. Más problemas

Hola! Aquí otra vez por el especial de mi cumple (xD) Aquí el capítulo!

-Hey, Babe...hoy es tu día de suerte.-Dijo un erizo acorralando a Amy.

-¿¡Que demonios quieres!?

-Solo un beso tuyo...¿tan difícil es de comprender?-Dijo seductor. Amy empezó a ponerse nerviosa. El erizo intentó besarla.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!-Gritó Amy. Sonic salió de su escondite.

-¡EH, TU, SUELTA A AMY!-Gritó. El erizo se dio la vuelta.

-Valla, valla, valla, ¿que tenemos aquí? Un erizo azul con...una pajarita.-El erizo empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

-...¿Sonic?...-Susurró Amy. Sonic le sonrió. Amy se sintió más tranquila.

-Vamos azul, a luchar.-Dijo el erizo, en posición de ataque.

-Cuando quieras.-Sonic y el erizo comenzaron a luchar. Sonic le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara al erizo, lo que le derrumbó enseguida. El erizo le arañó la cara a Sonic, y él se vengó por ello, y el erizo acabó perdiendo. Se veía que el erizo estaba desentrenado.

-Volveré...Amy...y tú seras mía...-Dijo el erizo antes de desaparecer. Sonic se giró a Amy.

-¿Estás bien Amy?-Se acercó a ella. Amy tenía los ojos llorosos, se tiró a Sonic, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-¡Sonic, muchas muchas gracias! ¡No se que habría pasado si no hubieras estado! ¡Muchas gracias Sonic!-Decía. Sonic se sonrojó y le acarició el pelo.

-No es nada, Amy.-Sonrió. Amy le miró y se dio cuenta del arañazo que le había dado el erizo en la cara. Una gota de sangre corrió por el rostro de Sonic.

-Oh caos mio, ¿estas herido?-Dijo tocándole la cara. Sonic se sonrojó ante la acción.

-Eh...no es nada...-Sonrió.

-Ven con migo, te la curaré.-Sonrió. Entraron a casa de Amy, y ella le puso una tirita en la cara.

-Menos mal que era leve.-Suspiró Amy. Sonic seguía sonrojado.-¿Y a que viene esa ropa tan ridícula?-Rió.

-Te parece...¿ridícula?

-La verdad es que un poco.-Sonrió.-Y pareces Drácula con ese maquillaje.

-¿En serio?...-Aún más desanimado.

-Oh, no te pongas triste Sonic, ahora mismo te lo quito.

-Gracias Amy.

-No hay de que.

-Amy...¿no llegarás tarde?

-Bueno, no lo sé.

-¿Tu jefe lo entenderá?

-No me lo recuerdes.-Dijo desanimada.

-Bueno, ¿que hora es?

-Las...¡oh, caos, las 7:59! ¡Como llegue tarde en serio estoy muerta!-Dijo casi llorando.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos en medio minuto.

-¡Pero está muy lejos!

-Solo confía en mi.-Sonic cargó a Amy en brazos. Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sonic empezó a correr a toda velocidad, y llegaron en menos de un minuto.

-Ya estamos.

-¡Gracias Sonic! ¡Corres a la velocidad del sonido!-Dijo alegre.

-No a sido nada, Amy.- Levantó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo. Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla, un acto no esperado.

-¡Adiós Sonic, y gracias de nuevo!-Dijo alejándose. Sonic se despidió con la mano, luego se tocó la mejilla, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se dio la vuelta y entonces...

-Valla Sonic...justo lo que sospechaba.-Dijo Shadow.

-¡Shadow! ¿Que quieres decir?

-No te hagas el tonto. Ya me he dado cuenta.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo aún más nervioso.

-Te mola Amy, ¿verdad?

-Yo...yo...

-Si, ya lo has dejado claro.-Shadow le dio la espalda.-Tendré que añadir otro a mi lista de rivales.

-¿Una lista? ¿Pero cuantos chicos están enamorados de Amy?

-Más de los que imaginas. Por ejemplo, por ahí va uno.-Miró a la entrada del bar, allí un erizo entró con un ramo de rosas. Shadow estaba por irse pero...

-Espera Shadow.-Le paró Sonic.-Amy me gusta, lo admito, pero no lo puedo evitar. Y aunque nos guste a los dos y tengamos que pelear por ella...¿podemos seguir siento amigos?-

Shadow miró a otro lado, Sonic no le veía la cara.

-Escúchame Sonic. No somos ni amigos ni enemigos, ¿entendido?-Y se fue andando. Sonic solo sonrió.

-Al menos es ene-amistad, ¿no?-Se dio la vuelta. Entonces recordó al erizo que antes había entrado al bar con un ramo de rosas. Entró para ver quien era ese erizo. Entró y...

-Hola Amy, te he traído estas rosas.-Le dijo el erizo estendiéndole un ramo de rosas plateadas.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Gritó Amy.

Continuara...

¿Quien es ese erizo que ha intentado besar a Amy? ¿Quien es el erizo que le ha dado el ramo de rosas? ¿Sonic está celoso? No os perdáis el próximo capítulo, y perdón si últimamente tardo mucho, es que esta semana estoy de exámenes.


	10. ¿Consejos de un rival?

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 9 . Dejad reviews!

-¡Muchas gracias!-Gritó Amy.

-De nada Amy, cualquier cosa por ti.-Sonrió. Entonces, Sonic se acercó.

-Hola Sonic.-Sonrió Amy.

-Hola Amy.

-¿Sonic? ¿Tu eres el famoso Sonic?-El erizo miró de arriba a abajo a Sonic.-¡Increíble Amy! ¡Conoces al gran Sonic the Hedgehog!-Volvió a decir.-¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

-Eh...claro...-Sonic le firmó un autógrafo.

-Bien, Sonic, te presento a Silver. Silver, ya conoces a Sonic.

-Encantado...Silver.

-El placer es mio Sonic.-Luego se giró a Amy.-Entonces, esta tarde ¿no puedes?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Otra vez trabajando?

-Si, lo siento.

-¿Que te parece ir a dar un paseo conmigo el domingo?-Se adelantó a preguntar Sonic. Silver y Amy se le quedaron mirando.

-¿El domingo? Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer.-Sonrió Amy.

-¡¿Como, donde, cuando, quien?!-Dijo atónito Silver.

-Silver, el me lo ha preguntado antes, y además, en un día que no tengo que trabajar.

-¡No es justo!-Decía medio enfadado. Amy rió.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que...

-¡Amy, Amy, Amy! ¡Sube!

-¡Por caos! ¿Tan pronto?-Susurró. Sonic se asustó ante la cara de Amy.

-Si me disculpáis...-Amy se fue.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sonic?-Preguntó Silver.

-Claro, dime.

-En la calle, por favor.

-Vale.-

Ambos salieron a la calle.

-Sonic, a ti te gusta Amy, ¿verdad?

-Si, me gusta, igual que a ti. ¿Por qué?

-Verás, yo una vez fue el primerizo, así que te pondré al corriente de esto:-Explicó.-Hay muchos chicos enamorados de ella, así que no te hagas ilusiones a la primera, es muy difícil enamorar a Amy, eso es lo primero.

-Eso no me preocupa.-Decía mientras recordaba como esa mañana Amy le había besado la mejilla.

-Bien, lo segundo, hay un par de criminales enamorados de ella, así que ten cuidado de que te vean con ella.

-Si, eso me suena.-Recordó como el erizo intentó besar a Amy.

-Y lo último pero no menos importante, lo que todos queremos es hacer feliz a Amy, así que si por casualidad llegas a ser más que un amigo para ella, intenta hacerla feliz. ¿De acuerdo?

-Siempre aré estaré a su lado.

-Bien, ahora te diré la lista de los chicos con los que tendrás que competir:

Shadow

Yo, Silver

Scourge the Hedgehog

Mephiles the Dark

Manic the Hedgehog

Y tu, Sonic the Hedgehog.

-¡En total son 6 chicos!-Dijo impresionado.

-Si, pero no te preocupes por Scourge y Mephiles, ellos nunca conseguirán el corazón de Amy, son los criminales. Por Manic tampoco te tienes que preocupar, ya no está enamorado de Amy...tengo que borrarlo de la lista. Bueno, en total somos 3 erizos los que podemos conseguir el amor de Amy.

-¿Que pasaría si yo, por ejemplo, consiguiera el corazón de Amy?

-Bueno, pues tendrías mi enhorabuena y la de Shadow también, pero te diríamos que tuvieras cuidado con Mephiles y Scourge.

-Por cierto...¿quien es un erizo verde con chaqueta negra? ¿Scourge y Mephiles?

-Scourge. ¿Por qué? ¿Le has visto?

-¡Si, si! ¡Entonces yo combatí contra el! ¡Porque fue el quien intentó besar a Amy!

-¿¡Besarla!? Ese me las va a pagar...por cierto, disfruta de tu cita con Amy.

-Gracias Silver.-

Continuara...

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo, y dejad reviews, ¡u os la veréis con el martillo de Amy!...XD


	11. Sonic se prepara para la cita

Aquí os dejo el capítulo. Dejad reviews o saboreareis el martillo de Amy!...XD

Silver se fue y Sonic volvió a entrar en el bar. Vio a Amy bajar por las escaleras...esta vez tenía un moratón en el brazo y en el ojo.

-¿¡Amy!? ¡¿Que te ha pasado?!

-Nada...un...accidente con cacharro de cocina.

-¡Amy no intentes engañarme!

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡AMY, NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y VE A TRABAJAR!-Gritaron desde el segundo piso. Amy se asustó y pasó de Sonic. Solo susurró...

-El Domingo, en mi casa, a las 18:00-

Ella se fue. Sonic se quedó un tiempo allí y luego se fue. Era sábado.

-Ahora necesito lucir bien.-Decía. Por supuesto, no le diría de la cita a Manic y a Sonia, y tampoco seguiría sus consejos.

-A ver...alguien que ligue mucho...-Quedó pensativo. Entonces se le iluminó la cara.-¡Tails!-

Sonic salió corriendo. Fue directo a una especie de taller.

-¡Tails, Tails! ¿Estás en casa?-Decía Sonic mientras tocaba a la puerta. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Tails llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y una bata.

-¿Uno no puede ducharse tranquilo ni en su día libre?-

-Lo siento Tails, pero me tienes que ayudar.

-Espera 5 minutos.-Tails se metió en el taller y cerró la puerta.

6 minutos después...

-Ya estoy.-Tails salió del taller.

-En realidad han sido 6 minutos.-

Tails suspiró y luego le miró con malicia.

-¿Que quieres?

-Simplemente quería que me dieras consejos para una cita.

-¿¡Por qué me lo preguntas a mi!?

-Porque tu ya has tenido novia.

-¡Pero eso fue hace tiempo!

-Pero tu puedes ayudarme ¿verdad?-Puso unos ojitos de cachorrito. Tails miró al otro lado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me mires así, que me da asco.

-Vale.-Sonic, como un rayo, entró al taller.-Venga maestro. ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Lo primero y lo más importante.-Se acercó a Sonic.-¿¡QUIEN ES LA CHICA!?

-Pues...-Se sonrojó.-La...camarera del Café Bar Rose.-

Tails se quedó en shok total. Luego le miró pícaro.

-¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA!-Victoreó.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora dime como puedo hacer para que se enamore de mi.

-Vale...¿como es ella?

-Bueno...ella es...dulce, simpática, tierna y sociable.

-Esta bien...-Pensó "Al igual que Cosmo..." dijo en su mente.-Ya sé. ¿Cuando tienes la cita?

-Mañana Domingo.

-Bien, hoy no hagas planes, te enseñaré como hacer para que Amy se fije en ti.

-¡Great! ¡Gracias Tails!

Continuara...

En el próximo capítulo, veréis como Amy se prepara para su cita ;) no os lo perdáis! o saboreareis el martillo de Amy!...XD


	12. Como se preparó Amy para su cita

Hola! En este capítulo os enseñaré como se preparó Amy para su cita. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

Eran las 2 de la mañana. Amy ya salía del bar. Cerró la puerta y se fue con miedo a que Mephiles o Scourge la encontraran. Se fue corriendo a su casa. Esta vez, no se encontró con nadie. Se sentó en su sillón. Y se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente tendría la cita con Sonic. Se levantó y decidió que quería ir bien guapa. Miro en todos lados, pero no sabía elegir entre el vestido azul con una mariposa blanca en el borde o su vestido morado con el borde blanco (como su vestido rojo.) Luego también pensó en ponerse su vestido rojo de siempre.

-Bah, si me quiere que me quiera como soy.-Dijo soltando los dos vestidos. (Advertencia: Amy no sabe que Sonic esta enamorado de ella. Era una forma de hablar)

-Bien, ahora necesito una felpa y unas botas. Me acuerdo de que me compré unas nuevas hace poco...-Rebuscó en su armario y encontró una felpa fucsia con una flor blanca en el borde. También tenía unas botas también fucsias.

-Perfecto. Ya tengo la ropa. Ahora necesito...clases de chicos.-En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola Amy, soy Rouge.

-Hola Rouge, pasa.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Mañana tengo una cita y necesito saber sobre chicos.

-Pues deja que te diga que estás delante de la mejor profesora para hablar de chicos.-

-Entonces...¿me ayudarás?

-Claro que si.-Rouge se sentó en una silla.-Primero y más importante, ¿quien es el chico? A ver si acierto...

-Venga.

-¿Shadow?

-No.

-¿Silver?

-No.

-¿Manic?

-¿Quien es ese?

-¿Scourge?

-¡Kiaj, no!

-¿Mephiles?

-¡Puaj, por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, ¿Sonic?

-...-Se sonrojó.-Si.-

Rouge se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Lista para las clases?-Dijo pícara.

-Si, lista.

Continuara...

Siento que sea corto, pero ya es bastante tarde. ¡Perdón por el retraso!


	13. La cita a punto de empezar

Hola amigos lectores...

Lectores: Déjate de royos y pon ya la historia!

...aquí el capítulo:

Ya era Domingo. Sonic, Tails, Rouge y Amy tenían ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche por las "clases de amor".

-Eso es todo...-Dijeron Rouge y Tails a la vez, cada uno desde sus respectivos lugares.

-Gracias...-Decían Sonic y Amy a la vez.

Rouge se fue de la casa de Amy.

-Y...Amy...-Dijo antes de irse.

-¿Si?

-Descansa un poco. Tienes ojeras.-Y se fue. Amy se miró al espejo. ¡Estaba realmente horrible! Se puso una alarma en el móvil y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic se había ido a su casa a dormir un poco.

-Solo una hora...-Dijo antes de quedarse frito.

2 horas más tarde...

Sonic se despertó.

-¡Caos mío! ¡No me dará tiempo!- Se levantó corriendo y llegó al parque (donde estaba la tumba de Cosmo). Pasó por delante de la tumba de Cosmo, miró a los lados. Cogió una rosa de color amarillo, y se la puso a Cosmo.

-De parte de Tails, te hecha de menos.-La dejó allí y se fue corriendo. Cogió una rosa roja, pero entonces...

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mis rosas?!-Gritó alguien. Sonic volteó. Vio a una coneja.-¡Aún no has contestado mi pregunta!

-Solo quiero coger una.

-¡Pero no sabes el esfuerzo que he hecho plantándolas y cuidándolas!

-Un segundo...esa voz...¿eres esa tal Cream?

-Emmm...si, soy Cream. ¿Te conozco?

-No, Tails me habló de ti.

-¿Tails? ¿Te habló de mi?-Se sonrojó.

-Bueno, ¿puedo coger esta rosa para dársela a una amiga?

-Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no.

-¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Es muy importante para mi!

-¿Importante? ¿es una amiga especial?

-La verdad...es que si...-

-Entonces espera aquí.-Cream se alejó por unos instantes. Luego se acercó con una rosa roja, otra amarilla y otra blanca.

-Bien, aquí tienes tres clases de rosas. Elige una.

-¿Como? ¿No me la elegirás tu?

-No, porque según la rosa que tu elijas, será lo que sientas en tu corazón.

-Esta bien, entonces...-Empezó a dar vueltas por las rosas. Primero quiso coger la roja, porque combinaría más para esa ocasión. Pero algo le decía que cogiera la blanca. Y la cogió.

-Oh, la blanca...-Rió.

-¿Que? ¿Es malo o algo?

-No, es todo lo contrario.-Entonces se fue alejando.

-¡E-Espera!

-Ahora te toca a ti...Sonic.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Como sabes que me llamo Sonic!?

-Tails no solo habla de mi.-Le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo.-¡Asta pronto!-Se fue corriendo.

Sonic se quedó allí. Miró la rosa y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias Cream!-Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse corriendo a casa de Amy.

Con Amy...

Ella estaba despierta, se había puesto la ropa que le aconsejó Rouge. No era el vestido rojo, y como Amy había insistido en no ponerse algo...como decirlo...tan... "fresco", estaba algo más presentable, pero a la vez bastante sexy. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, apretados y negros. También unos leggins negros. Una camisa blanca pegadita que le marcaba el pecho ( /) y tenía un corazón rosa en medio.

-Creo que Rouge se ha pasado un poco.-Decía sonrojada.-Espero que Sonic lo entienda.-

Unos segundos después...

Sonic estaba delante de la puerta de Amy.

-Se fuerte...se fuerte...-Decía mientras su corazón latía tan rápido que se le iba a salir.

Tocó a la puerta.

-¡Voy!-Se oyó detrás. Amy se puso una diadema amarilla y salió.

-Hola...Sonic...-Decía muy sonrojada. Sonic se le quedó mirando. Luego se dio la vuelta. ¡La nariz le sangraba tanto que parecía una cascada!

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, si, solo...espera un segundo...-Dijo poniéndole la mano en frente de la cara. Amy sonrió.

-Ahora vuelvo...-Se metió dentro de su casa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja e hizo un signo de "¡TOMA YA!"

-¡El plan de Rouge funcionó! ¡Sonic está súper sorprendido!-Cantaba mientras bailaba. Paró, suspiró y soltó una risita. Entonces, por la puerta se asomó la mano de Sonic.

-Puedes darme un pañuelo, ¿por favor?-Dijo. Amy cogió unos pañuelos y se los dio.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo salir?

-Si, ya puedes salir.-Amy salió y vio a Sonic taponándose la nariz.

-Esto...¿prefieres que me cambie de ropa?

-¡Si, si! ¡Será lo mejor para mi!-

Amy se metió en su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras, Sonic sacó una diminuta libreta y apuntó:

"_Nota: Cuando quede con Amy, tengo que llevar un gran paquete de pañuelos"_

Continuara...

No os perdáis el próximo...

lectores: Si ya sabes que lo vamos a leer ¬ ¬

¿Por qué os ponéis así? TT^TT

¡Adiós!


	14. La cita arruinada

Hola! aquí os dejo el capítulo!

Amy se había puesto su vestido rojo, su diadema roja y sus botas rojas.

-Espero que con esto podamos salir sin accidentes con la nariz.-Rió ella saliendo a la calle.

-Si, si, ya, muy graciosa.-Gruñó. Luego la miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.-Oye...Amy...quería...darte esto.-Le dio la rosa. Amy se quedó mirándola un rato, la cogió con delicadeza.

-Una...rosa blanca...-Dijo sorprendida. (Vale, aquí hay un punto. Si no sabéis lo que significa una rosa blanca...:El blanco es el color de la pureza y de la inocencia. Y eso es precisamente lo que trasmiten las rosas de este color. Las rosas blancas están unidas al amor. Una pareja, al regalarse rosas blancas, trasmiten que esperan un futuro sólido juntos. Demuestran un amor puro, feliz y para toda la vida. Te habrás dado cuenta que el blanco es el color elegido por las novias para su ramos de flores el día de la boda. Y es que así están trasmitiendo que esa unión será para toda la vida.)

-Gracias...Sonic...-Dijo sonrojada.

-Nada, nada.-Miró a otro lado, fingiendo desinterés, mientras su corazón iba a 100 por segundo.-Venga vamos.

-Solo...espera un segundo...-Entró a su casa y metió la rosa en el jarrón más lindo que tenía.-Ya estoy.

-Venga, vamos.-

-¿A donde vamos?-

-Bien, quiero llevarte a un sitio.-

-Esta bien...-

Sonic la cogió en brazos. Amy se sonrojó, pero miró hacia abajo, para que Sonic no lo notara.

-Ahora cierra los ojos.

-Vale...-Los cerró.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.-

Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para no hacer esperar a Amy. Ella estaba nerviosa. ¿A donde la llevaría?. Sonic también estaba nervioso. Estaba siguiendo los consejos de Tails: "Llevala a un sitio donde estéis solos" "llevarle flores también sería una buena idea" "Sé tu mismo, si te quiere que te quiera como eres". También Amy pensaba en los consejos de Rouge: "Haz que te desee" "No te dejes llevar, demuestra que mandas tu" "Haz cosplay"

-Ya hemos llegado.-Anunció Sonic.-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-

Amy los abrió. Vio un enorme y hermoso prado, los ojos se le iluminaron, hace tiempo que no veía uno, sin pensarlo 2 veces, se dirigió al prado y empezó a dar vueltas, bailando al son del viento, estaba muy feliz, entonces vio a Sonic, allí parado viéndola.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica bailar?

-Bailas bien.-

Amy fue hacia el, lo cogió de los brazos y lo jaló al campo.

-Hey, Amy...-

-Vamos a bailar.-Dijo muy sonriente.

-Pero...yo...

-No me digas que no sabes bailar.

-Es la verdad.-Miró hacia abajo.

-Pero si tu eres un cantante de rock...

-Ya, pero que toque la guitarra no significa que haya aprendido a bailar.

-Entonces te enseñaré.

-Pero es difícil...

-¿Has probado a bailar alguna vez?

-...No...-

-Entonces a bailar.-Dijo emocionada.

Lo llevó al prado y comenzó las lecciones.

-Bien, pon tu mano izquierda en mi espalda, cerca de la cadera-lo hizo-muy bien, nunca debes bajarla o subirla ya que parecerías un pervertido, yo pondré mi mano en tu hombro, si la canción es lenta, pondré las 2 manos en el cuello, y allí tendrás que poner la otra donde antes, pero ahora vamos con el mas común, yo extenderé mi mano y tu tendrás que agarrarla-lo hicieron-Bien, ahora vamos a dar 3 pazos al frente y 3 pasos hacia atrás-Y allí empezaron a bailar. Unos segundos después, Sonic suspiró.

-Es muy aburrido.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-¿Entonces que estamos haciendo?

-Practicar. Ahora hay que hacerlo más rápido.-Lo hicieron. Amy se fijó en que Sonic miraba a los lados.

-No mires a los lados, notarán que estás nervioso.-

Miró hacia abajo. Amy suspiró.

-Tampoco hacia abajo, notarán que no sabes bailar.

-¿Entonces donde tengo que mirar?-Dijo mosqueado.

-Tienes que mirar a los ojos de tu acompañante.-

Cuando lo hizo, ambos quedaron hipnotizados. Amy empezó a reír y Sonic la siguió. Era muy divertido. Amy había ayudado a Sonic en algo. Entonces pararon. Pero pasó algo por lo que Amy se sonrojó. Estaban muy cerca...más o menos a 20 centímetros de sus labios. Sonic empezó a agachar la cabeza, y Amy cerró los ojos. Pero justo cuando se iban a besar, un molesto ruido los distrajo.

-¿¡Que demonios es ese ruido!?-Gritó Sonic.

-Conque me estás traicionando Babe...-Se oyó detrás. Sonic y Amy voltearon.

-¡Scourge!-Gritaron a la vez.

-¿Por qué me engañas con este fracaso?

-¡¿Como que engañando?! ¡YO NO SALGO CONTIGO!-Gritó enfadada.

-Pero prefiero tenerte protegida, para cuando caigas rendida a mis pies.

-¡Eres un imbécil! -Gritaron. Scourge hizo un movimiento rápido y se puso delante de Amy. Le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en la barriga, y ella cayó desmayada. Él la cogió en brazos.

-¡SUELTA A AMY MALDITO!-Le gritó Sonic.

-Eso será si puedes rescatarla.-Se fue corriendo. Sonic fue detrás de el, pero ninguno de los dos sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos.

-Jijiji, lo he encontrado, lo he encontrado...-Se oyó en el viento.

Continuara...

Esto se pone interesante. Dejad reviews y no os lo perdáis!


	15. Una figura entre las sombras

Holaaaaaaa aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Sonic persiguió a Scourge, no intentó detenerlo por temor a lastimar a Amy. Entonces llegaron a una especie de base. Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Sonic en la caye.

-¡Maldición! ¡Suelta a Amy! ¡Cobarde! ¡Sal y pelea como un hombre!-Gritaba.

Mientras tanto...

Scourge metió a Amy en una especie de tanque, era redondo pero poco amplio, tenía unas paredes transparentes y se podía ver el interior del tanque.

-Aquí estarás bien.-La dejó allí.-Pronto volveré por ti.-La encerró y se fue. Amy seguía desmayada, pero se puso distinguir, como una lágrima corría por su rostro.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic le daba patadas a la puerta, cogía carretilla, corría a más no poder, luego saltaba y hacía el ataque "Patada Hacha". Pero nada, la puerta no se habría.

-¿Que hago...que hago...?-Repetía una y otra vez. Suspiró.-Lo primero descansar y así tener más energía para derrumbarla.-Se sentó en una roca cercana. Cerró los ojos, miró hacia abajo. Oyó un ruido extraño, miró hacia arriba agitado, y vio que la entrada estaba derrumbada.

-¿Que...? Pero ¿como...?-Se acercó, perplejo. ¿Quien había derrumbado la entrada?. No le dio más vueltas. Agitó la cabeza rápidamente de derecha a izquierda.-Da igual. Ahora lo importante es rescatarla.-Entró corriendo.

Pero desde un árbol cercano, se distinguía una figura con una capa negra, so se le veían los ojos, ni la ropa. Pero se vio como sonrió enseñando sus colmillos blancos y bajó discretamente del árbol para perseguir a Sonic.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic corría más rápido que nunca, solo dejaba una raya azul por donde pasaba.

-Tengo que encontrar a Amy...-Decía. Entraba en todas las habitaciones que veía, pero nada.-No me rendiré...te encontraré...-

Mientras tanto...

Amy abrió lentamente los ojos, veía borroso, pero cuando su vista se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un tanque. Abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó y empezó a golpear el cristal.

-¡Maldición! ¡Scourge! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Súeltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Scourge!-Gritaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pegó la frente al cristal, y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Es inútil...-Lloró.-Espero que me salven...-Y lloró a más no poder.

Entonces, alguien entró en la habitación, y por desgracia para Amy, era Scourge.

-Hola, Babe.

-¡Sácame de aquí, Scourge!-Gritó, golpeando nuevamente el cristal.

-Ni lo pienses.-Dijo, con una sonrisa malévola. Amy se asustó aún más. Luego se puso seria, miró hacia abajo.

-No lo creo...-Dijo. Scourge se sorprendió.-Porque se que el vendrá...-Levantó la cabeza.-¡Sonic vendrá y me rescatará!-Dijo segura. Scourge soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sigues creyendo en ese farsante azul? Babe, yo soy mejor que el.

-¡Tu eres un tonto, inseguro, pervertido!-Scourge se enfadó ante aquellos insultos. Pero luego se giró para que ella no le viera la cara.

-Te arrepentirás...-Susurró. Entonces, ambos oyeron como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¡AMY, AMY! ¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?!-Gritó alguien. Amy enseguida distinguió la voz de Sonic.

-¡SI, SONIC, ESTOY AQUÍ!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡AGUANTA!-Derribó la puerta. Se encontró cara a cara con Scourge.-Sueltala...

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Entonces no queda otro remedio...

-Aún te debo lo de la última vez...

-Pues entonces...

-A pelear.-Dijeron a la vez.

-¡Ten cuidado, Sonic! ¡Mucha suerte!-Animó Amy.

-Tranquila.-La tranquilizó Sonic.-Será pan comido.

-Lo dudo...-Dijo Scourge con una sonrisa macabra. Ahí empezó el combate.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Scourge fue el primero en moverse. Cerró su puño derecho y con gran fuerza golpeó la cara de Sonic, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás. Sonic contraatacó. Con su pierna izquierda, le dio una patada en la cara a Scourge, haciendo que este se elevara hacia arriba y cayera al suelo.

-Rindete Scourge.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado...-Scourge se levantó, y empezó a correr al rededor de Sonic, a mucha velocidad.

-¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

-Ya lo verás...-

Corrió y corrió, hasta hacer un tornado, que hizo que Sonic volara por los aires y que de encontrara dedil.

-Maldición...-Susurró.

-¡Sonic, no!-Gritó desconsolada Amy.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas...-Dijo Scourge, pisando la cara de Sonic. Pero algo los distrajo...la puerta se vino abajo, dejando una nube de humo cegador. Cuando el humo desapareció, una figura negra se acercó, con una sonrisa malévola, enseñando sus blancos colmillos.

-He llegado...-Dijo juguetona la figura.

Continuara...

Que intriga! quien será? Eso solo lo sabe la autora ;) dejad reviews o no escribo la próxima parte! ò . ó

Adiós!


	16. Al borde de la muerte

Cuando el humo desapareció, una figura negra se acercó, con una sonrisa malévola, enseñando sus blancos colmillos.

-He llegado...-Dijo juguetona la figura.

-¡¿Quien rayos eres?!-Gritó Scourge.

-¿Que? ¿No me reconoces, Scourgy?-Dijo aún juguetona.-Te diré, que soy la chica a la que rompiste el corazón.

-No...-Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco.

-Exacto.-Sonrió. A Amy también se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, conocía esa voz...y también sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-¡Pero tu estabas muerta!-Gritó Scourge. La figura rió.

-Exacto...estaba.-Dijo mientras se quitaba el botón de la capa. Se quitó la capa. Asomaron unas espinas similares a las de Sonic, pero eran rosas, también tenía un flequillo idéntico al de Amy, también llevaba una blusa es de color blanca y sus mangas son verdes, su falda es de color amarillo, su calzado deportivo era de color azul fuerte.

-¡ROSY!-Gritaron Scourge y Amy.

-A si es, Scourgy, Pinky, soy yo.

-¿Quien es...esta...?-Susurró Sonic. Scourge estaba tan nervioso que no lo oyó. Se alejó, asustado, mientras Rosy lo miraba con mirada amenazante y risa malévola (Ok, Rosy para mi tiene cara de asesino. ¿Y qué?)

-¿C-Como...sobreviviste...?-Dijo con un hilo de voz, y paralizado.

-Pues verás, mi querido Scourgy, cuando colocaste la bomba, es verdad que explotó el edificio conmigo dentro, pero tuve una suerte de oro. Me salvó una echidna naranja, afirmando que aún no era mi hora.

-¿Una...echidna...naranja?-Repitió Scourge.

-Si, y si no recuerdo mal...se llamaba Tikal.

-Tikal...-Susurró Sonic. Ese nombre le sonaba. Entonces recordó cuando Tails le contaba la historia de su pasado: "_Porque Tikal nos decía, a los dos, que allá arriba, en un lugar mejor, ese lindo lugar donde va la gente buena, Cosmo nos miraba"_

-Maldición...-

-Y ahora, si me permites...-Sacó un enorme martillo verde con unos picos verdes en la parte donde golpeaba.-Tengo que seguir con mi venganza...-

Dio unos pasos hacia Scourge, la cara de este estaba blanca, Rosy le asustaba mucho. Se alejó corriendo, pero Rosy lo detuvo, agarrándolo de las manos.

-¿A donde crees que vas...?-Dijo juguetona, pero a la vez con una cara de asesina.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Gritó Scourge, apunto de llorar.

Mientras, Sonic, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, liberó a Amy de ese maldito tanque.

-Gracias Sonic...ven, te ayudaré a caminar.-Susurró, pasando un brazo de Sonic por su cuello y agarrándolo de la cintura.-Venga, vamos.-Empezaron a caminar, mientras veían horrorizados como Rosy ponía en marcha su venganza.

Cuando salieron de allí, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Quien es esa?

-Es Rosy the Rascal. Mi...hermana...

-¿¡QUE?!-Gritó con esfuerzo.

-¡Tranquilo, Sonic!-Suspiró.-Es mi hermana, pero fui separada de ella hace muchos años.

-¿Separada? ¿por qué separada?-

Ante la pregunta, Amy se puso nerviosa. Miró atrás, ya se habían alejado bastante de allí, pero aún se podía ver humo a lo lejos.

-Rosy...-Susurró. Miró a Sonic. Sonrió.-Sonic, ahora lo importante es que no nos ha pasado nada, que estamos vivos y ya está.-

-Si...es verdad...-Sonic la abrazó. Los dos habían pasado mucho miedo. Amy se lo devolvió. Pero algo arruinó el momento...o más bien, alguien...

-¿¡AMY!? ¡¿SONIC?!-

Ambos voltearon. Era Shadow.

-¿¡QUE ESTABAIS HACIENDO!?

-Solo estábamos...-Intentó explicar Amy.

-¡No pongas excusas Amy! ¡Yo llevo 3 años enamorado de ti! ¿¡Y que obtengo a cambio!? ¡que te enamores del primero que pasa por tu bar!

-Shadow...¿en serio piensas eso?...-Susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonic se puso delante de Amy, con el fin de defenderla.

-¿¡Pero tu quien te has creído que eres para hablarle de esa manera!?

-¿¡Y tu quien te crees que eres para abrazarla!? ¿¡eh, farsante!?

-¿¡Yo farsante?! ¡Yo farsante y tu faker! ¡Ella es mia!

-¡NO, ELLA ES MIA!-

Mientras ellos peleaban, no se dieron cuenta de que Amy estaba llorando, con el corazón partido. "Pelean por mi...como si fuera un trofeo..."Pensó. Volteó y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. El primero en darse cuenta fue Shadow.

-¡Amy! ¡Vuelve!-Gritó. "Ni lo sueñes..."Pensó Amy.

-¡Amy, para, por favor!-Le gritó Sonic. Amy cerró los párpados fuertemente, mientras pensaba: "Jamás."

Siguió corriendo, y los chicos la siguieron, pero Sonic estaba bastante débil, así que no podía correr a su velocidad de siempre para atraparla, mientras que Shadow no tenía sus zapatillas que le daban más velocidad, así que no pudo correr como él corría.

Amy llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta con llave, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a gemir y a llorar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi!? ¡estoy harta de los chicos!-Miró a la mesa, con el fin de encontrar pañuelos, pero encontró el jarrón donde dentro estaba la rosa blanca que le había dado Sonic. Cogió el jarrón, lo miró detenidamente, mientras recordaba como Sonic había hablado de ella como si fuese SU trofeo. No lo pensó más, miró a la pared y tiró el jarrón a ella, y se rompió en millones de pedazos.

-Estoy harta...-Repitió. Luego dirigió su atención al jarrón. Cogió uno de los trozos. Empezó a pasárselo por las manos, y empezó a juguetear con el. De buenas a primeras, un trozo de nada, sin valor, se había convertido en la cosa más interesante para Amy.

-Estoy harta...-Repitió.-Pero estoy harta...de la vida...-

En esto llegaron Sonic y Shadow, que empezaron a llamar bruscamente a la puerta.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy, abre la puerta!-Gritó Shadow.

-¡Amy! ¡Por favor! ¡Abrenos!-Gritó Sonic. No obtuvieron respuesta. Al otro lado no se oía nada...pero ella estaba allí. Aún con el trozo del jarrón en las manos, jugando con él sobre sus venas.

Sonic vio una ventana que no tenía las cortinas echadas, miró por ahí, y vio a Amy, de rodillas, con un trozo de jarrón a punto de hacer contacto en sus venas.

-¡Amy, no lo hagas!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Shadow se asomó a la ventana, y ambos observaron horrorizados a ver como actuaba Amy.

Sonic desvió la mirada a la segunda planta, allí había una ventana abierta. Se alejó para que Shadow no lo viera ni lo siguiera, pero tenía seguro que entraría.

Continuara...

*Suspiro* dejad reviews, y ya veremos lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo...


	17. Una mirada gélida

Sonic desvió la mirada a la segunda planta, allí había una ventana abierta. Se alejó para que Shadow no lo viera ni lo siguiera, pero tenía seguro que entraría.

Shadow no se fijó en Sonic, solo siguió golpeando el cristal, con lágrimas en los ojos, y bien arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a Amy.

-Amy...-se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.-Perdóname...-Susurró.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, miró hacia abajo, pensando que ya no había esperanza de salvarla.

Mientras tanto, Sonic trepaba por los árboles, asta llegar a la ventana.

-Esta bien...si no salto bien...me encontraré con Amy allí arriba...a no ser que yo la pare...-Empezó a columpiarse en la rama. "3...2...1..." contó. Y saltó. Allí, se resbaló, pero por suerte, consiguió agarrarse y subir. Suspiró de alivio, y puso una mano sobre su pecho. El corazón le iba a estallar.

-Todo por Amy...-Fue lo único que dijo. Bajó por las escaleras y fue al salón, donde estaba Amy, mirando con los ojos de color blanco a sus venas. Se decidió. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarse, una mano la agarró y la detuvo. Por supuesto, era Sonic.

-¡Amy! ¿¡Estás loca!?-Gritó histérico. Amy lo miró. Tenía los ojos en blanco, miles de lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero una sonrisa parecida a la de Rosy se formó.-Amy...¿te encuentras bien?-Dijo, asustado. Amy hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y consiguió liberarse. Empezó a reír como una poseída (imaginaros a Amy en el episodio donde un fantasma la posee)

-¡A-Amy! ¿¡Q-Qué te pasa!?-Gritó asustado. Amy miró hacia delante y buscó con la mirada la puerta. Una lágrima calló por su rostro.

-No te interesa...Sonic the Hedgehog...-Dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

-Amy, tienes que contarme la verdad.-Dijo en tono serio.-¿Quien eres en relaidad?

-Yo...yo...-Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abrió, eran más pequeños, y de color rojo sangre. Empezó a reír como reía Rosy, miró unos segundos hacia uno de sus cuadros, seria. Luego miró a Sonic. Volvió a sonreír.

-Adiós...Sonic the Hedgehog...-Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y dando un portazo, se fue corriendo. Pero aún así, mientras corría, lloraba en silencio.

-Amy...-Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró hacia el cuadro donde antes Amy había mirado y perdido la sonrisa. En ella, salía Amy abrazada a gata morada. Se quedó un tiempo contemplándola mientras pensaba:

-¿Por qué cuando miró este cuadro se quedó quieta?-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shadow.

-Sonic...¿Que ha pasado?-Preguntó entrando.-Solo he visto que la puerta se abría y que un rayo rosado pasaba. ¿Era Amy?-

Sonic asintió levemente, aún mirando el cuadro.

-¡Eh! ¿Te pasa algo?-Le llamó Shadow. Miró donde Sonic, y vio el cuadro.-No se que ves de interesante en ese cuadro. Solo es Amy con...-

Sonic volteó rápidamente, lo cogió de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¿¡QUIEN ES ESA!?-Gritó. Shadow se liberó.

-No hace falta que grites...-Dijo tranquilo.-Ella es la bibliotecaria de Central City...-Pero antes de que terminara, Sonic ya había desaparecido.

-Tengo que hablar con esa chica...puede que sepa algo del pasado de Amy...-Dijo mientras corría.

-Sigue así Sonic...-Susurró el viento.-Pronto sabrás la verdad...

Continuara...

Más personajes y más intriga. Perdón por tardar, estoy de capa caída esta semana. Saludos!


	18. Por fin sabré la verdad

-Sigue así Sonic...-Susurró el viento.-Pronto sabrás la verdad...-

Sonic fue corriendo asta la biblioteca de Central City, tal donde dijo Shadow. No se cortó en entrar, estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad. Enseguida vio a la gata morada, que en ese momento le estaba dando un libro a un erizo marrón con una chaqueta azul.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto.-Susurró.

-¡OYE TU!-Gritó Sonic, sin cortarse. Toda la biblioteca le miró, pero antes de que volviera a gritar, un gato negro con unos bajeros marrones y una camiseta blanca se acercó a Sonic y le hizo una señal de silencio.

-¡SSSHHHHHH! ¿donde te crees que estás?-Susurró.-¡En la biblioteca tienes que hablar bajito!-Susurró.

-Ah, si, perdona.-

-¡Pero que bajes el volumen!-Susurró.

-Ah, si, perdón.-Susurró.

-¿A que has venido?

-Solo quiero hablar con esa gata morada.-Dijo señalando a la gata.

-¿A quien? ¿a Blaze? Chico, será inútil. Ella solo tiene ojos para Silver, un erizo plateado.

-¡Que va! ¡No es eso! ¡Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta!-Susurró.

-Bueno, venga, ¡pero no más jaleos!-

-Vale.-

Sonic se acercó a Blaze.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-dijo caballeroso.

-Ni lo intentes, memo.-Dijo fría. Eso dejó planchado a Sonic.

-¡Oye, que solo estaba siendo caballeroso!

-Pues ya veo que te lo has currado mucho.-Dijo mirándolo fríamente.-Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a trabajar.-Se dio la vuelta, pero Sonic le agarró el brazo.

-Asta que no hables conmigo, no te soltaré.-Dijo apretándole el brazo.

-Uuuuuhh que miedo...-Se burlo.-¿Pues sabes que? Yo también puedo hacer "truquitos" de magia.-Creó fuego con las manos, eso hizo que Sonic diera varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Oye!-

-Ya te lo advertí.-Dijo haciendo que el fuego desapareciera.-Pero por raro que parezca, me gusta tu insistencia. Tienes 10 minutos.-Dijo, dejando los libros que tenía en las manos encima del mostrador.-¿Que quieres?

-Quería saber si conoces a una eriza rosada...llamada Amy Rose.-

Reinó el silencio (algo no muy extraño en una biblioteca XD)

-¿Conoces a Amy?

-Si, la conozco, somos amigos. Pero la pregunta es...¿tu la conoces?

-Si...la conozco...-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Quiero que me hables de su pasado.-Dijo serio.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque Amy podría estar en peligro!-Dijo cogiéndola de los hombros.-¡Por favor, Blaze!

-¿Quien te dijo mi nombre, para empezar?

-Pues ese gato negro.-Dijo señalando al gato de antes.

-Ah, Rian...tan cotilla como siempre.-Luego miró a Sonic.-¿Y tu quien eres? No esperarás que te diga cosas de mi amiga sin conocerte, ¿verdad?

-Soy Sonic. ¿No te sueno?

-No, la verdad.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Si soy el cantante de rock más famoso del mundo!

-¿a si? Pues no me suena tu cara...-

Sonic estaba por desmayarse, pero ahora solo le interesaba una cosa: Amy.

-Bueno, ¿me puedes decir ya cual es el pasado de Amy?

-Esta bien...le diré a mi jefe que me salgo 20 minutos. Espero que estés listo para una laaaarga y trágica historia.

-Estoy listo.

-Vale, espérame allí.-Dijo señalando la puerta. Sonic asintió. Fue a la puerta, mientras Blaze le decía a su jefe que estaría fuera 20 minutos. Sonic esperaba ansioso por saber quien era realmente Amy Rose.

Continuara...

En el próximo capítulo, Blaze narrará el pasado de Amy. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y a ver si me dejáis reviews, para recuperar el buen humor .-.


	19. El Pasado de Amy

Solo advertencia: lo narra Blaze!

_Hace unos años, en Angel Island, una mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz a dos gemelos. La mujer estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez triste, porque le diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy rara, que podría hacer que ella enloqueciera, y esa enfermedad, podrían heredara sus hijos. La mujer estaba muy preocupada, pero decidió seguir adelante, y tener a sus hijos. Y los tuvo. Eran dos hermosas erizas, de pelo rosado y ojos verdes. Una nació cuando salió el sol, era la que abrió los ojos primero, y la que reía, en vez de llorar. La llamaron Amy. La otra nació al atardecer, abrió los ojos después, y cuando lo hizo, no paró de llorar. La llamaron Rosy the Rascal. Pero entonces, por desgracia para todos, la madre de las gemelas murió, dejándolas solas. Los médicos vieron que las gemelas eran bastante interesantes. Las investigaron, ya que la madre era viuda y ella había muerto. Descubrieron que las gemelas habían heredado la misma enfermedad que su madre, pero que una había enloquecido más que otra. La desgracia cayó sobre Rosy. Tuvieron que separarlas, porque descubrieron que Amy podría tener salvación, pero que si sentía mucho dolor en el corazón, podría trastornarla y que llegara a perder la conciencia, y que se convirtiera en una verdadera asesina. Dieron en adopción a Amy, mientras que retuvieron a Rosy, en el hospital, para hacerle más pruebas._

_A Amy la adoptó una familia rica, pero no tenían buenas intenciones para ella. Hicieron un restaurante, basado en su apellido, ese es el Café Bar Rose. Allí la pusieron a trabajar desde muy pequeña, mientras malcriaban a su hija, que ahora está al mando de la tienda. Rosy se escapó del hospital a los 4 años. Conoció a Scourge, un chaval de 6 años que era un rebelde. Con solo verlo, Rosy se enamoró de el, pero a el le daba igual Rosy, asta que descubrió su pasado. Al saber que estaba loca, decidió deshacerse de ella. Conoció a Amy en el Café Bar Rose cuando ella tenía 10 años. Scourge se enamoró de ella, pero primero tenía que librarse de Rosy. La invitó a un edificio abandonado, ella lo tomó como una cita. También invitó en secreto a Amy, le dijo que abría un espectáculo. Scourge colocó una bomba en el edificio, y Rosy fue dentro a buscarle. El edificio explotó, ante la mirada triste de Amy, que aún lo recuerda._

_Mientras, las personas que adoptaron como sirvienta a Amy, murieron en un avión que se estrelló. Desde entonces, su hija tomó el mando. Maltrataba a Amy por ser más linda que ella. Amy sufre mucho, pero como algún día el corazón de Amy sufra, ella será capaz de hacer muchas cosas que nunca antes nadie haya imaginado..._

-Por eso, no habría que hacer que a Amy le duela el corazón.-

-Maldición...-Susurró.-Gracias Blaze, ahora si me disculpas, me voy.-Se fue corriendo, dejando a Blaze con la palabra en la boca. Mientras corría, se echaba las culpas así mismo.

-Maldición, ¿que he hecho?-Susurraba.-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

-Espera...-Dijo una voz. Sonic volteó. Vio a una echidna naranja.

-Tu eres...

Continuara...

¿Que querrá esa echidna naranja? :P todo en el siguiente capítulo, dejad reviews!


	20. Un avisode Tikal

-Tu eres...-Sonic se quedó en shock al ver a la echina.

-No se si me conoces.-Dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.-Me llamo Tikal.

-Si, te conozco. Pero si me disculpas...¡tengo que salvar a Amy!-Dijo a punto de correr. Tikal lo paró.

-¡Espera!-Gritó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¿¡Que pasa ahora!? ¡Tengo prisa!

-¡Amy no está haciendo lo que crees que está haciendo!-

-¿Como...?-Sonic se incorporó, Tikal le soltó el brazo.

-Ahora escuchame bien, Sonic, esto es muy importante.

-Venga, ¿que pasa?

-Es verdad que ella ya enloqueció, y también es verdad que está en el Café Bar Rose en este momento pero...

-¿¡Está en el Café Bar Rose!? ¡Eso significa que se está vengando!

-¡NO!-Gritó de tal manera que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces que pasa?-

Tikal suspiró, se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-Seguro que Blaze te contó toda la historia, ¿verdad?

-Si, me lo contó todo.

-¿Incluso lo de los brazaletes mágicos?

-¿Brazaletes? ¿¡Que brazaletes!?

-Lo intuía...-Miró hacia abajo. Suspiró nuevamente y lo miró a la cara.-Bien, presta atención: Como habrás visto, Amy tiene unos brazaletes en las muñecas, ¿verdad?

-Si, los tiene.

-Pues bien, esos brazaletes están malditos por que los maldijo la hija de las personas que adoptaron a Amy.

-¿Enserio? Y...¿que poder tiene?

-Ella sabía que algún día, Amy enloquecería, porque era algo inevitable si se enamoraba, así que se los dio. Y esos brazaletes tienen el poder de controlar. Ella tiene un monitor, y puede hacer que Amy muera gracias a los brazaletes. ¡Por eso debes darte prisa, y salvar a Amy!

-¿¡Pero que tengo que hacer!?

-¡Solo tienes que destruir el monitor, y luego decirle algo a Amy que sea importante para ella para que salga!

-¡Gracias Tikal!

-¡De nada, ahora vete!

-¡Ahora mismo!-Se fue corriendo, dejando un simple rayo azul por donde pasaba. Tikal se quedó allí unos momentos, y entonces bajó del cielo una chica-planta.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá, Tikal?-Dijo la planta, poniéndose al lado de su amiga. Tikal sonrió.

-Si, lo creo, solo hay que tener confianza en el.-Luego la miró.-Bueno, Cosmo, parece que mi estancia aquí a terminado.-Le extendió la mano. Cosmo se la dio.-Es hora de volver al cielo.

-Si, Tikal.-Sonrió. Ambas volaron hacia arriba, pero por última vez, Cosmo miró hacia abajo. Vio a Tails, delante de su tumba. Sonrió y bajó allí. Miró a Tails. Él no podía verla, pero ella a el si. Intentó tocarlo, pero no pudo. Sonrió.

-Tails, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tails sintió frío.

-Oh, que frío hace.-Dijo frotándose los brazos. Volteó y vio a Cream con un ramo de flores.-¡Hey, Cream!

-¡Hola Tails! ¡Vamos, ven aquí!-Gritó alegre. Tails se fue corriendo con ella. Cosmo los veía, sonriente.

-Tails, Cream...que seáis felices...juntos...-Se dio la vuelta y se fue volando con Tikal.

Continuara...

Asta aquí el capítulo. Mañana más. (Y, quería decir, que S.S.S. Hedgehogs y yo hemos escrito esta historia: "El amor de un deportista". Está en mi perfil. Podríais pasaros a verla? Porfa?)


	21. El Despertar

Sonic llegó corriendo al Café Bar Rose. Estaba cerrado. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguió. Empezó a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?-Gritó. Entonces se oyó un grito en la segunda planta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!-Se oyó. Era la clara voz de Amy.

-¡AMY! ¡AGUANTA!-Gritó Sonic. Se alejó un poco, se hizo una bola y, a toda velocidad, rompió la puerta. Cayó de pie, se miró las manos y las piernas.

-¿Como...he hecho eso...?-Susurró. Cerró los puños, sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente.-¡No es momento de resolver misterios!-

Corrió al segundo piso. Allí se encontró con Amy, de espaldas a el, tenía las piernas separadas, las dos manos en la cabeza, y salía electricidad de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!-Gritaba, dolorida.-¡PARA!-

-¡AMY!-Gritó. Amy cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún con electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Delante suya había una ardilla con una chaqueta azul y botas azules. Tenía en las manos un interruptor con un botón gigante rojo, que lo tenía pulsado.

-Anda, hola.-Dijo al ver a Sonic.-Siento decirte que está cerrado.-Dejó de apretar el botón, los rayos desaparecieron del cuerpo de Amy, mientras ella respiraba agitada.

-¡AMY, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!-Gritó. Amy volteó.

-¡SONIC!-Gritó. Sonic se acercó rápidamente a ella, y le puso una mano en la espalda y con la otra le agarró el brazo suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?-

La miró a los ojos. Los tenía rojos, símbolo de que la locura la poseía.

-¿Que? ¿Conoces a esta eriza-tonta inútil?-Se burló.

-¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA LLAMARLA ASÍ!?-Gritó, furioso, y levantándose.

-Pues, soy Sally Acorn, y mis padres la adoptaron, así que legalmente, ella es mía.-Sonrió pícara.

-¡COMO NO LA DEJES EN PAZ, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ACORN!-Gritó, frustrado.

-Huuuuyyyy que miedooooo-Chuleó. Miró a Sonic de arriba a abajo.-Eh, ¿no eres tu el cantante ese de rock?

-¡SI!, ¿¡Y QUÉ!?

-Que tu eres...¡rico, popular y atractivo!-Sonrió.-Sabes, te doy una oportunidad. Si me pides perdón, saldré contigo. ¿Que te parece?-

Sonic hizo una mueca.

-Yo...¿salir contigo?-Preguntó confuso. Sally asintió. El pelaje azul de Sonic se volvió verde. Agitó la cabeza y recuperó su color azul.-¡JAMÁS!

-...si, soy demasiado linda para ti.-Dijo, acariciando su pelo. Sonic corrió a toda velocidad a ella, cogió el mando que controlaba los brazaletes y lo levantó.

-¿Buscas esto?-Dijo sonriendo pícaro. Sally empezó a dar saltos, intentando coger el mando.

-¡DÁMELO! ¡DÁMELO!-Gritó.

-¿Lo quieres?-Dijo agitándolo. Sally asintió. Sonic tiró el mando al suelo, destruyéndolo.

-Ni para ti, ni para mi.-Sonrió. Sally se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pero que...?-Dijo con un hilo de voz. Miró a Sonic, lo agarró del cuello y lo sacudió.-¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!?-Gritó.

-Solo he liberado a...

-¡HAS LIBERADO AL CAOS, ESTÚPIDO!

-¿Caos? ¿que?

-¡SIN EL MANDO, LOS BRAZALETES NO FUNCIONAN, Y SIN LOS BRAZALETES, NO PUEDO CONTROLAR A AMY! ¡AHORA EL CAOS DE SU LOCURA NOS MATARÁN A TODOS!-

Fue interrumpida por un terremoto. Amy, que asta ahora había estado en el suelo, se levantó poco a poco, su pelo se levitó hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban en rojo. Cerró los puños y miró hacia arriba. Sonrió como Rosy le había sonreído a Scourge antes de efectuar su venganza.

-Gracias, Sonic...-Dijo fríamente.-Pero tu destino será el de todos...

Continuara...

¿El Caos a dominado a Amy? ¿Sonic conseguirá rescatarla? No os perdáis el próximo capítulo (¿y, es necesario decir: dejad reviews?)


	22. Al borde de la locura

Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, su pelo se levitaba hacia arriba y parecía moverse. Cerró los puños fuertemente. Tenía una sonrisa diabólica que a Sally le daba miedo. Un aura negra rodeó a Amy, y al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa desaparecío. Miró a los lados, asustada.

-¿Estas bien..?-Dijo Sonic acercándose a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas, haciendo que Sonic cayera al suelo. Amy se alejó de el, aún asustada.

-¿¡Cuales son tus intenciones!?-Gritó.

-Amy...¿no me reconoces?-Dijo, intentando levantarse.

-¿Amy? ¿Me llamo Amy?-Dijo mirándose las manos.

-Si, eres Amy, Amy Rose...

-¡Y yo soy tu queridísima hermana, Sally Acorn!-Dijo Sally, intentando manipular a Amy. La palabra "Sally Acorn" retumbó en la mente de Amy durante 10 segundos.

-Tu...-Dijo, asustada.-¡NO!-

Se acercó a ella a la velocidad del sonido, no la pudieron ver, le dio un puñetazo en la tripa a Sally que duró 5 segundos. Después, cayó al suelo, desmayada, con sangre en el labio.

-Eso por hacerme sufrir tanto tiempo.-Dijo mirando el cuerpo.

Sonic, asustado, dio un paso hacia ella, pero por desgracia, la madera crujió, lo que hizo que Amy volteara a mirarlo.

-Y tu...tu eres...

-Soy Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Sonic...tu eres...Sonic...-Dijo, dándose la vuelta entera, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si, soy yo Soni...!-Fue interrumpido, Amy empezó a chillar como una loca.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-Gritó.

-¿Q-Que?-Sonic dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando con los ojos como platos a Amy.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?-Dijo ella, con las manos en el pecho.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritó.

-¿Por qué me haces llorar?-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿¡yo!?-Dijo, decepcionado. Amy se limpió las lágrimas, y cerró los puños.

-¡No volverás a hacerme sufrir, erizo!-Gritó.

Sonic miró hacia abajo, y organizó sus ideas: "No quiero pegar a Amy...pero si no hago nada...podría destruir el mundo..."pensó. Fue interrumpido, puesto que Amy ya había empezado a atacar. Le dio un doloroso puñetazo en la tripa, igual que Sally, pero fue más corto. Sonic se alejó rápidamente, y se frotó la barriga.

-Maldición...-Susurró. Amy empezó a reír fuertemente. Luego miró seria a Sonic, apretó los puños y su aura negra se aceleró (como cuando Goku se transforma en súper guerrero o súper sayaying...como se quiera decir) y su pelo se levitó aún más hacia arriba. Sonic estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer. Nunca haría daño a Amy, nunca. Entonces recordó las palabras de Tikal: "¡Solo tienes que destruir el monitor, y luego decirle algo a Amy que sea importante para ella para que salga!"

-Algo importante para Amy...-Susurró.-A lo mejor...-Se puso recto. Amy le miró, con una sonrisa.

-¿Que susurras?-Dijo juguetona.

-Amy...yo...-Dijo acercándose. Amy se asustó ante la acción, y se alejó un poco.-Amy...desde el primer momento que te vi...yo...

-Sonic...-El aura negra de Amy comenzó a desaparecer.

Continuara...

¿Que le dirá Sonic a Amy? ¿Volverá Amy a la normalidad? No os perdáis el próximo capítulo! Y dejad reviews, si no, aré que los capítulos se retrasen ÒvÓ


	23. El joven

-Amy yo...-Sonic daba lentos pasos hacia Amy, mientras el aura negra que tenía ella, desaparecía poco a poco, pero también retrocedía, asustada. Sonic se paró y suspiró. La miró a los ojos.-Amy, desde el primer momento que te vi...-Se sonrojó.-Me...¡me enamoré de ti!-Gritó.

Amy se paró, y se quedó mirándolo, en shock.

-Sonic...-Dijo, y sus ojos empezaron a recobrar su color verde jade.

-Amy...-Susurró, viendo que ella empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

Pero pasó lo inesperado...

Amy cerró los ojos fuertemente, se tapó las orejas y empezó a mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso!-Gritó. El aura negra volvió a aparecer, y cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía color rojo sangre.

-¡No, Amy!-Se defendió Sonic.-¡Te digo la verdad!

-¡Cáyate! ¡Eres un mentiroso!-Gritó. Estiró un brazo hacia la derecha, y de buenas a primeras, apareció un martillo gigante en su mano.-A los mentirosos hay que castigarlos...-Dijo, calmándose un poco.

-Maldición...-Susurró. El se alejó.-¿Que puedo hacer?...no me cree...-

-¿Tu plan fracasó? ¿uh? ¿rockero patético? -Se burló.

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos al oír la palabra "rockero". Se había acordado de una cosa...algo que aún no había dicho...pero era importante...

-Y ahora...-Dijo Amy, levantando el martillo.-¡Es hora de tu final!-

Pero cuando estaba apunto de darle el martillazo, Sally detuvo el martillo.

-¡Tu, azul!-Le gritó.-¡Piensa rápido! ¡Ataca ahora!-

-¡Tú!-Gritó Amy.-¡Creí que estabas muerta!-

-¡Eres tan tonta como de pequeña!-Se burló. Amy se liberó y le dio un martillazo. Sally salió disparada hacia la pared, haciendo un gran hueco en ella.

-Eso te pasa...-Dijo Amy acercándose.-Por ser tan falsa...-Sonrió. Volteó a mirar a Sonic. El estaba mirando el suelo, pensando en algo. Amy le tiró el martillo, haciendo que este saliera de su shock.

-¿Ya estás atento?-Se burló.

-¡Ja!-Se rió.-¡Ya no tienes martillo! ¡Ahora no podrás atacarme!-

Pero Amy volvió a hacer el proceso de antes, y un nuevo martillo apareció en sus manos.

-¿Que me decías?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Sonic se puso nervioso. Suspiró, ya sabía que le diría.

-Amy, yo...-La miró.-Tengo que...decirte algo...

-¿Que? ¿Que me quieres?-Dijo burlona.-¡Eso no cuela ya!

-No es eso...-Dijo mirando al suelo, cosa que preocupó a Amy.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo bajando el martillo.

-Como bien sabrás...soy un rockero...

-¡Por supuesto que lo se! ¡no soy tonta!-Dijo enfadada.

-No insinuaba eso...-

Amy volvió a abajar el martillo, de nuevo preocupada.

-¿Entonces?...

-Que como todo rockero yo...tendré que...

-¿¡Que!?-Dijo a punto de estallar.

-¡Tendré que irme de gira! ¡Eso significa que me iré, y que probablemente no vuelva!- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Amy bajó el martillo por completo, al borde de tirarlo. El aura negra desapareció, y en su último parpadeo, sus ojos se volvieron color jade. Pero ella estaba llorando.

-¡Amy! ¡Has vuelto!-Dijo contento Sonic.

-¿Es verdad lo...que acabas de decir?-Dijo aún llorando. Sonic se puso serio.

-Lo es...-

Amy volteó para que no la viera.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Dentro de...dos días...-Dijo mirándola.-Pero Amy, yo...-

Amy corrió, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero esta vez, Sonic no la dejó escapar. La agarró del brazo, haciendo que ella parara y volteara a mirarle.

-No dejaré que te vayas así.-Le dijo. Amy miró hacia delante.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en hacerme daño?-Dijo, liberando y cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Amy.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?-

Sonic sonrió.

-Quiero invitarte a un lugar...-

Amy volteó a mirarle.

-Dentro de dos días me iré, ya lo sabes, pero quiero que mañana estemos juntos, ¿que te parece?

-¿Mañana? ¿Los dos?-

Sonic asintió, con una amplia sonrisa. Amy asintió levemente, confirmando la cita.

-Bien, entonces, paso a recogerte mañana.-Sonic se fue, como siempre, tan rápido como el sonido.

-¡Sonic, espera!-Gritó Amy, pero Sonic ya no estaba.

Amy se sentó en una de las mesas del bar, y allí organizó sus ideas.

-Dentro de dos días Sonic se irá...-Miró hacia la puerta.-Y parece no importarle...-Miró a sus manos.-El está...tan distante...y no lo entiendo...¿por qué Sonic...me ha invitado a salir?...-

Continuara...

Amy se liberó de la locura gracias a una mala noticia. ¿Que pasará ahora? Eso solo lo sabe la autora :) dejad reviews y no os perdáis el próximo capítulo!


	24. El no me ama

-Ya es la hora...-Dijo una figura azul, mientras corría por la tarde. Estaba contento, y ya sabía donde quería ir.

Mientras tanto, en una casa algo lejana, una eriza rosa se había despertado cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro, ya había desayunado y se había vestido. Miraba por la ventana, y suspiraba, mientras su rostro expresaba confusión y tristeza a la vez.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Ella fue a abrirla, y se encontró cara a cara con la figura azul.

-Hola Amy.-Dijo alegre. Ella suspiró.

-Hola Sonic.-

-Vamos.-Sonic la cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

-¿A donde vamos?-Preguntó ella.

-A mi lugar favorito, el más especial de todos.-Sonrió. Tiró de ella y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre me coges?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque llegaremos más rápido y...porque me gusta.-

Amy se sonrojó con las últimas palabras y no volvió a decir nada en todo el camino.

Sonic corrió a mucha velocidad, pero esta vez, no le dijo a Amy que se tapara los ojos.

Amy se preguntaba cual sería ese lugar tan especial, estaba ansiosa por saber donde la llevaría, pero a la vez, seguía triste porque ese sería el último día que estaría con Sonic.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, Sonic se paró, y la bajó. Amy miró a los alrededores. Enseguida supo donde estaban. Era el prado donde ella le enseñó a bailar, donde Scourge la secuestró, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse.

"Pero este es..."Pensó

-Este lugar es muy especial para mi...-Le dijo Sonic. Amy volteó a mirarle.

"Sonic...¿tu me quieres aunque tenga esta inestabilidad?...¿o solo quieres traicionarme?"Pensó. Sonic la miró.

-¿Te pasa algo, Amy?

-No, nada...no he...dicho nada.-Miró hacia delante. Sonic se giró completamente, y tiró de ella, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. Sonic se inclinó hacia Amy, y cerró los ojos.

Pero Amy no dejó que la besara. Lo empujó fuertemente.

-¡No!-Gritó. Sonic la miró decepcionado.

-Amy...

-¡Lo siento Sonic! ¡Perdóname!-Amy se fue corriendo de allí.

-¡Amy!-Gritó, pero esta vez, no la detuvo.

Después...

Amy estaba en su casa, mirando por la ventana, con miles de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sonic...¿de verdad me amas?...¿o solo quieres ilusionarme?...-Susurraba. No lo podía soportar, un dolor muy profundo en el pecho le estaba haciendo daño. Lloró hasta más no poder; y fue cerrando los ojos por el cansancio, asta adentrarse en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto...

Mirando por la ventana de su habitación se encontraba la figura azul, con la mirada triste, estaba metiendo sus cosas en maletas y cajas.

-Lo siento mucho Amy...-Susurró. Luego siguió guardando sus cosas.

Entonces entró un zorro de dos colas.

-Hola Sonic.

-Hola...Tails...

-¿Que te pasa? Te veo de capa caída.

-Estoy...bien...-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, mañana a la tarde nos iremos.

-Un segundo, ¿tu también vendrás? ¿Que hay de Cream? ¿Y de Cosmo?

-No te preocupes. Cosmo siempre estará conmigo.

-¿Y Cream?

-Ella accedió a venir con nosotros.-Sonrió.-Será nuestra cocinera. ¡Genial! ¿Verdad?

-Si, Tails, es genial.-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Tails se dio por satisfecho y se fue. Entraron en la habitación Sonia y Manic.

-¡Sonic! ¿Tuviste suerte con la chica?-Se adelantó Manic. Sonic volteó a mirarles, la sonrisa había desaparecido, miró hacia abajo, y dijo fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa.

-No...no tuve suerte...-

Sus hermanos se acercaron a el y empezaron a animarle.

-Oh, vamos Sonic, seguro que ella no te merecía.

-mm...

-Mira el lado bueno, no volverás a verla.

-...eso es lo que temo...

-¡Vamos, no seas así! Seguro era demasiado mala para ti.

-No...-Miró hacia arriba.-Ella es estupenda...soy yo el idiota...-

Al ver su reacción, Manic y Sonia no supieron que decirle, y decidieron irse, para que Sonic se recuperase a su ritmo. Sonic solo miró a la ventana, fingió una sonrisa y siguió a lo suyo.

El sol empezó a ser tragado por la luna, mientras las estrellas ocupaban su lugar en el cielo, y Amy abrió por fin los ojos. Dio un salto de la cama. Ya no tenía sueño, pero seguía igual que esa tarde: su corazón aún latía rápidamente y sentía un profundo dolor, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se levantó y fue a beber agua.

-Tranquila...tranquila...-Susurraba. En medio del pasillo, vio algo que brillaba. Eso le extrañó. No había encendido ninguna luz esa tarde, ni tenía nada conectado que pudiera dar luz, así que fue a investigar.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver una echidna naranja allí, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?-Le dijo.

-Tranquila Amy.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Pero Amy no se tranquilizó, sacó un martillo de la mano, como hizo para atacar a Sonic cuando la locura la poseyó.

-¿¡Que quieres!? ¡¿Robarme?!-Le gritó.

-¡No, no, no es lo que parece!-Dijo nerviosa la echidna.-¡Soy yo! ¡Tikal!-

-¿Tikal?...-Amy abrió los ojos como platos y se le calló el martillo.-¿Tikal...en serio eres tu?...

-A si es, Amy.-Dijo con una sonrisa, y extendiendo los brazos. Amy fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Tikal, Tikal! ¡Te eché de menos!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Creí que estabas muerta!-

Tikal separó a Amy de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Y lo estoy, sigo muerta.

-¿Que?...-Amy agitó la cabeza.-Creo que he comido mucho azúcar, veo espejismos.

-No, Amy, no estás soñando.-La tranquilizó Tikal.-Esto es real.

-Pero Tikal...si es así, ¿por qué has venido?-

Tikal sonrió.

-Amy...Sonic no hace lo que tu crees...el se enamoró de ti por como eres, y no le importó que te poseyera la locura, te quiso igual y fue a rescatarte.

-¿De veras?...-Hubo un momento de silencio y Tikal asintió dulcemente.

-Amy...ahora el te necesita...y deberías ir con el...

-Si, Tikal...lo aré...-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues ve ya, querida amiga, el te necesita.-

Amy asintió, volteó y se fue corriendo. Tikal solo sonrió y desapareció en el primer rayo de la mañana que empezó a bañar la tierra.

Continuara...


	25. La mañana de la partida

Perdonadme la tardanza D: malditos estudios TT^TT pero por fin hice el capítulo :D! espero que os guste!

Amy corría mientras el sol de la mañana iba apareciendo y dando sus primeros rayos de luz, aunque ella notara que no podía más, sus piernas no la dejaban frenar, corría por la playa, buscando algo...o más bien, a alguien...

-En fin...-Dijo un erizo azul, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.-Esto es el adiós...-

Volteó despacio, y vio como una figura a lo lejos se acercaba a el corriendo. Entornó los ojos, para aclarar la vista y ver quien era esa extraña figura. La figura empezó a frenar, asta quedar a poca distancia del azul. El erizo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A-Amy?-Preguntó. Ella asintió levemente, mientras recuperaba el aliento. El erizo sonrió.

-Sonic yo...

-Amy, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.-Dijo dando un leve paso hacia ella. Amy se puso recta.

-Sonic...-Sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente.-Ni se que hago aquí...-Miró a otro lado.-Yo debería estar en otro lugar...así que...Adiós, Sonic the Hedgehogh.-Volteó rápidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo. Pero, esta vez, Sonic la agarró de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera.

-¡Espera, Amy!-Le gritó. La tomó del brazo.

-¡Sueltame, Sonic!-Gritó, sin enseñarle la cara, llorando.

-¡Amy, primero deja que...!

-¿Por qué?...-Interrumpió. Ella se puso una mano en el pecho, y notó que su corazón iba más rápido que nunca.

-¿Huh?

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿uh? ¿para hacerme sufrir?-Dijo sin aún dar la cara. Sonic cerró los ojos unos instantes, luego los abrió y sonrió.

-Sabes que no...-Dijo. Amy volteó a mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, y lágrimas de color cristal caían por su rostro.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿porque es tu obligación como guitarrista?

-No solo eso...-Siguió sonriendo.-También es por mis padres...-

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder, estaba hablando de su familia, no de su trabajo, ahí todo cambió.

-¿Tus...padres...?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si Amy, mis padres, porque han enfermado, y quiero ir a verlos...

-Y de camino harás la gira...-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si, pero no te entristezcas por mi partida, Amy...-Le soltó el brazo, ella no salió corriendo. Se quedó en el sitio, mirando a los ojos del erizo.

-Sonic yo...

-En nuestra cita...quise decírtelo...pero te fuiste y no volviste.

-Yo...lo siento...

-No te preocupes.-La tranquilizó.-Ahora estás aquí, y ya sabes la verdad.-

Amy no lo pudo aguantar y le abrazó del cuello. El también la abrazo, y le acarició el pelo. Así estuvieron unos segundos, asta que se oyó a alguien llamando a Sonic.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-Gritó a lo lejos Tails. Sonic volteó, asintió y miró de nuevo a Amy. Los ojos de ella estaban cubiertos de lágrimas aún.

-Adiós Amy...-Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

-¿Volverás?-Dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Huh?-Sonic la miró.-Yo...

-¡Responde! ¿¡Volverás!?-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-...me tengo que ir...-

-¡Sonic the Hedgehog, promete que volverás!-Gritó desesperada.

-Sabes que no se si volveré...-La miró, notó que ella estaba destrozada.-Te extrañaré...Amy Rose.-

Con esas palabras desapareció, dejando un rayo azul donde alguna vez estuvo. Amy se tiró de rodillas al suelo, y lloró como nunca, millones de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y empezó a llover. Amy se secó las lágrimas y se fue corriendo de allí, pero no en dirección a su casa.

Corrió por el verde del prado, mientras un frío viento hacía que ella temblara, pero no se detenía. Esta vez no era impulso de las piernas, esta vez, su corazón le decía que tenía que ir a la carretera.

Mientras, por la carretera, había una enorme limusina, y en ella viajaban un zorro de dos colas y un erizo azul.

-¿No es genial? ¡Al fin verás a tus padres!-Sonrió Tails.

-Si...es genial...-Dijo sonriente, y miró a la cara.-Y lo sería más si ella viniera también...-Susurró. Entonces por la ventana, vio que una figura corría a su misma velocidad, cuando se aclaró, vio a la inconfundible eriza rosa.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritó. Amy, con gran esfuerzo, suspiró profundamente y gritó:

-¡Te amo!-

Amy se paró, mientras la limusina seguía su camino. Ella sintió más tranquilidad, ya que lo había confesado, y levemente paró de llover. En la limusina, Sonic estaba muy contento, miró hacia delante, mientras las palabras de la eriza aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Amy iba de camino a su casa, mientras miraba el cielo azul, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Prometo...que te esperaré...-Dijo alegre, con las gotas de rocío como testigo de su promesa.

Continuara...


	26. Pronto estaré contigo

Perdonad que tardara tanto D: estuve muy ocupada nnU pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo :)

_Ya han pasado bastantes años...creo que han sido 5...desde que me marché de allí...fue un asunto de familia y negocios, mis padres estaban enfermos...por eso mis hermanos y yo fuimos a verlos, y estuvimos con ellos asta que se recuperaron. Luego estuvimos de gira, normal en famosos, ¿verdad?_

_Solo que a nosotros nos pillaron muchas cosas...los tornados, las nevadas, los huracanes...todo nos siguió en estos largos 5 años..._

_También pasamos por muchos pueblos y ciudades...en cada cual había erizas, gatas, conejas y demás muy lindas que nos echaron el ojo._

_Sonia empezó a salir con un chico de Francia, y aún está con el. _

_Manic, por su parte, ligaba mucho en Perú y México, y consiguió una novia en París, y ahora están por casarse._

_Yo sin embargo sigo con la misma idea en la cabeza, con la misma chica, para ser exactos... en China, una chica llamada Mina Mongoose intentó seducirme, pero no lo consiguió. En París, una chica llamada Breezie Robotnik ligaba conmigo, pero no consiguió nada. Y la última más destacada, en Japón, una eriza llamada Elise, se enamoró de mi...pero yo de ella no._

_Así pasaron los años...asta que las tres se hartaron de perseguirme y me dejaron en paz. _

_Después de nuestro viaje a Perú, estaba yo mirando por la ventana, se acercaron mis hermanos y Tails._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Sonic?-Me preguntó el zorro de dos colas._

_-Si, estoy bien, Tails.-Sonreí._

_-Oye Sonic, ¿quieres una buena noticia?-Sonrió mi hermana._

_-¿Que pasa Sonia?-Dije levantándome del asiento levemente._

_-Vamos a...-Intentó decir Manic, pero Sonia le tapó la boca._

_-¡Acordamos que se lo diría yo!-Protestó._

_-¡No, se lo digo yo!-Dijo, apartando la mano de Sonia de su boca._

_-¡Eres un tramposo!-Dijo y empezaron a pelear._

_-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que decirlo tu!?-Gritó Manic._

_-¡Porque me agrada decir cosas buenas!-Respondió la eriza._

_-¡Pero me hace ilusión decírselo yo esta vez!-Gruñó._

_-¡SILENCIO!-Grité. Mis hermanos pararon y me miraron._

_-¡Si, eso!-Me siguió Tails.-¡Arruináis el momento!_

_-¿Que momento?-Le pregunté. Tails me miró, sonrió y suspiró._

_-Sonic...-Dijo Sonia._

_-Queríamos decirte...-Siguió Manic._

_-¡Que volvemos a casa!-Gritó Tails. _

_Yo abrí mucho los ojos y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente. Hacía 5 años que no lo sentía así._

_-¿E-En serio?-Pregunté, haciendo esfuerzo para hablar. Los tres asintieron, yo no pude contenerme más. Di un enorme salto de alegría y empecé a reír y dar vueltas por la habitación con mi súper velocidad._

_-¡QUE BIEN, QUE BIEN!-Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, mientras los demás ahí presentes reían conmovidos por mi alegría. _

_Tails se acercó al conductor (estábamos en una caravana) y le dijo al chofer:_

_-Chofer, ¡rumbo a casa!_

_-A la orden señor Miles._

_Mientras, yo miré a la ventana, y le susurré al cielo:_

_-Amy, pronto estaré ahí..._

Continuara...


	27. ¿Amy?

PERDÓN LA TARDANZA TT-TT tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas...y estuve algo ocupada...pero aquí os dejo el capítulo yep :3

* * *

-¡Sonic despierta!-Gritó un zorro de dos colas.-¡Hemos llegado!-Dijo contento.

El erizo abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban bastante. Había pasado casi toda la noche de fiesta, y casi no había dormido.

-Mmmm...5 minutos más mamá...-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Genial, ahora me llama mamá.-Dijo el pequeño zorro frunciendo el ceño. Se le iluminó la cara, suspiró y dijo con voz de niña:-Sonic...Sonic despiertaa...-

-Mmmm...¿fangirls?-Dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos. Luego los volvió a cerrar.

-¡SONIC DESPIERTA!-Gritó. Sonic rápidamente dio un salto del sillón donde estaba tumbado.

-Hey Tails, ¿por qué esos humos?-Dijo en tono gracioso.

-Sonic, hemos llegado.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde? ¿En la estación esa donde Cream iba a comprar tarta?

-¡No! Me refiero a casa.

-¿A...casa...?-

Tails asintió alegremente. Sonic miró por la ventana. Vio que todo estaba nevado...había llegado navidad.

-Wow, que bien se ve todo...pero no me suena este lugar.-Antes de voltear a ver a Tails, vio como delante de la ventana iba andando Knuckles con un abrigo y las manos en los bolsillos, siendo perseguido por la murciélago Rouge, esta le perseguía volando y llevaba en su mano un muérdago.

-Vamos Knuckles, no seas malo...

-¡Cállate!-Gritó sin mirarla, enfadado y sonrojado.

-¡Mira Knuckles, estamos debajo del muérdago!-Dijo colocándolo en su cabeza.

-Tu sueñas si crees que voy a hacer eso.-Dijo guardándose las ganas.

-¡Si te esforzaras lo harías!-Insistía. Los dos desaparecieron tras unos segundos caminando. Sonic, emocionado, miró a Tails.

-¡Estamos en casa!-Gritó de alegría. Tails asintió, contento de que su amigo estuviera tan feliz.

Sonic salió del coche rápidamente, y fue al lugar que nunca olvidó, el Café Bar Rose.

Por su parte, Tails y Cream fueron a visitar a su preciada amiga Cosmo.

A Sonic no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, solo imaginaba el restaurante, y allí dentro estaría ella, esperándolo...

Se paró a poca distancia del restaurante. Algo había cambiado.

El letrero ahora no decía "Café Bar Rose" ahora decía "Café Bar Acorn". Se acercó a paso leve hacia el restaurante, dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve.

Llegó e intentó empujar la puerta, pero no se habría. Parecía que estaba cerrado. Pegó su cara al cristal, y entornó los ojos. Pudo ver perfectamente una luz encendida.

-¿Amy?-Susurró curioso. Fue hacia atrás, tomó carrerilla y se hizo una bola. Consiguió abrir la puerta. Subió las escaleras rápidamente. Miró rápidamente a todos los lados de la habitación, solo para descubrir una figura sentada en una silla.

-Hmmm...-La figura se giró lentamente, llevaba una capa marrón.

-¿Amy?-Preguntó Sonic, con media sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mmmm...¿Sonic?

-¡Amy!

-¿Que?-La figura se levantó y se bajó la capa. No, no era Amy, era Sally Acorn.

La sonrisa de Sonic desapareció, dejando ver un rostro aburrido.

-Hmmm..¿Sally Acorn, verdad?-Preguntó.

-¡Sonic!-Sally puso una cara terrible, parecía enfadada.-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-No asta que respondas unas cuantas preguntas.-Se acercó a ella.

-No responderé ninguna. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, ES UN SITIO PRIVADO!

-¿Privado? ¡Esto es un bar!

-¡No desde que te fuiste!-Respondió.

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué?

-¡NO TE LO DIRÉ!-Sonic empujó a Sally contra la pared y la acorraló.-Veras, Sally, en este viaje me han pasado taaaantas cosas...que ahora me queda poca paciencia. Así que si no quieres que se agote, me dirás que ha pasado.

-Hmmmm...-Sally estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Sonic cogió un baso de cristal de una de las mesas, y con apretar un poco lo rompió. Sally se asustó.

-Y bien...

-E-Está bien...-Musitó Sally.-Cuando te fuiste, Amy dejó de trabajar, es decir,si venía todos los días, pero siempre estaba en las nubes y se le caían las cosas, no tomaba nota, no atendía a los clientes...tal fue que mi negocio se fue al garete.-Miró con tristeza hacia la puerta.-Tuve que despedirla al poco tiempo, y le cambié el nombre a mi bar. Pero...después de despedirla a ella...las demás camareras y cocineras empezaron a marcharse. Y naturalmente, sin empleados, dejaron de venir clientes.

-Oh...entiendo...-Pensó un poco.-¿Y donde está Amy?

-Ehh...¿Ella? Fss me pidió dinero para irse de viaje...

-¿Viaje a donde?

-Al pueblo vecino...-Sally miró a otro lado.-Esa chiquilla no sabe lo que hace, en estos instantes hay nieve para aburrir. No me sorprendería que una avalancha la aplastara, ¡es tan despistada!

-¿¡Avalancha!?-Sonic se fue de allí corriendo.

-Sonic the Hedgehog...-Sally miró por la ventana.-Que...tengas suerte...-Susurró.

Sonic corrió como nunca lo hizo, era la primera vez que corría a tanta velocidad.

-Te encontraré...-Susurró.

Continuara...

Wow me tardé muuucho pero por fin lo terminé! XD

Espero que os haya gustado :3

Paula, los reviews se dejan aquí abajo XD


	28. Una tierra nevada

Al final tengo fuerza y ganas de escribir el capítulo x'D

–

Sonic corría a una velocidad increíble, mientras en su cabeza solo pensaba en esa eriza rosa de ojos verde jade que le prometió que le esperaría siempre...

Sonic salió de sus pensamientos al notar un copo de nieve en la nariz. Miro hacia arriba y vio como empezaba a nevar.

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo todo nevado.

-Bien...la ardilla dijo que estaba en el pueblo vecino y que había nieve para aburrir.-Dijo mirando la nieve. Luego miró hacia la nada serio.-Espero que Amy esté aquí.-Dijo mientras se adentraba en aquel pueblo nevado y frío.

Pasó unos minutos caminando, y nada.

Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, Sonic no veía nada, el aire era espeso y blanco. Empezó a sentir frío.

Se frotó los brazos y se echó aliento cálido en las manos, para intentar calentarse.

Pero el frío parecía no cesar.

Sonic empezó a entornar los ojos...

-¡No, no, no te duermas!-Se dijo a él mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Miró a todos lados, no había ni un alma en la calle para pedir ayuda...

Sonic empezó a verlo todo más oscuro...

-No, no me puedo dormir...-Dijo entornando los ojos y bostezando.

Cayó de rodillas a la fría nieve.

-No puedo rendirme ahora...-Dijo tumbándose en la nieve.-Amy...lo siento...-Musitó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Después...

Sonic entornó los ojos. La luz le cegaba, así que abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estoy...en el cielo...?-Susurró.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se sentó en el sitio y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación de madera, donde una ventana dejaba pasar algo de luz.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una cálida lampara al lado de Sonic.

Él se frotó los ojos y siguió mirando atónito el lugar.

-Veo que has despertado.-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Ya era hora.-Gruñó una voz masculina.

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo Sonic tocándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo.-Dijo la voz femenina.-Te encontramos congelado en la nieve, y te traimos a nuestra casa asta que te recuperaras.

-Hmpf-Dijo la voz masculina.

-Gracias.-Agradeció Sonic.-¿Puedo saber vuestros nombres?

-Yo soy Wave, y el es mi desagradable novio Jet.

-No soy desagradable.-Dijo enfadado.

-Ni poco.

-Eres tu la desagradable

-Soy más lista y simpática que tu

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡Parad ya!-Gritó Sonic.

Los dos le miraron.

-Oh, si, perdona.-Se excusó Wave.-¿Que estás haciendo en este frío pueblo?

-Estoy buscando a una eriza rosa...-

Wave y Jet intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Y por casualidad esa eriza se llamaba Amy Rose?-Preguntó Jet.

Sonic se levantó de la cama agitado, cogió a Jet de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¿¡LA HABEIS VISTO!?-Gritó sorprendido. Jet asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero primero, suéltame!-Gritó enfadado.

Sonic obedeció y se tranquilizó.

-Bien, ahora, ¿que sabéis de ella?

-Bueno...-habló Wave.-Amy estuvo en las mismas condiciones que tu, igual le dimos refugio y vivió con nosotros por una buena temporada. Después de unas semanas, ella solo nos dijo que se iría en tren...

-¿¡a donde!?-gritó histérico Sonic

-Pues eso no nos lo dijo.-Interrumpió Jet.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sonic preguntó:

-¿Donde está la estación de trenes?-

En cuanto Jet se lo dijo, Sonic salió corriendo a la estación.

-No me rendiré...-Musitó.

Continuara...

Nunca dije que fuera el último capítulo 8D


End file.
